Captain Kurosaki
by StarKidMunchkin
Summary: Ichigo died in front of Rukia's eyes seven years ago and she never got to say "I love you". But he's back and is the new Captain of Squad Nine. Rukia as his Lieutenant finally has Ichigo back but he can't remember anything from his life including her...
1. Chapter 1 The New Captain

"Leave me alone Ichigo!" Rukia had said that night seven years ago. She'd walked in on Orihime confessing to Ichigo. He didn't need to reply because Rukia looked into his amber eyes and saw how they didn't waver at Orihime's words. Rukia had gone there to surprise Orihime of her arrival and found Ichigo with her.

"Rukia it's not what you think…" Ichigo's voice trailed off noticing the tears falling down her cheeks. He stopped in the centre of the road and she stopped just before the curb when he whispered her name.

"I can't do this anymore Ichigo. Every time I come back I pray that you finally have the courage to admit your feelings but now I know that your feelings don't have anything to do with me…" Rukia said as calmly as she could.

"Rukia listen…" Ichigo interrupted.

"I hope you two are happy together but please don't expect me to act like I'm fine because I'm not." Rukia interrupted. Ichigo let out a sigh and ran his fingers through his hair before smiling to himself. Stupid midget didn't even want to hear it.

"Rukia I don't like Orihime," Ichigo promised. "Honestly you are the only person I have truly…" His voice trailed off and despite her anger Rukia turned to see what had cut him off.

Her eyes widened in horror as light brightened one side of his face. Tires screeched and something in his amber eyes seemed to recognise what was happening but instead of jumping out of the way he started to walk towards her. He body froze as the car smashed into his side and sent him flying down the road. The car stopped a few meters in front of him but in the second it stopped she ran towards his limp body screaming his name. If she'd had known this was going to happen she wouldn't have been so angry. If she'd had known he was going to die that night she would have told him that she loved him.

* * *

><p>"Rukia-Chan get up!" A playful and yet motherly voice chimes while prodding Rukia in the side. Rukia squirms before sitting up to find Rangiku smiling down at her from the side of her bed. Rukia yawns while stretching and then tips her head up to look at Rangiku.<p>

"What is it?" She wonders.

"Lieutenant meeting." Rangiku says and Rukia shoots up and begins to change into her Shinigami uniform. Rangiku waits for her before handing Rukia her lieutenant badge and they both leave Rukia's small room and head towards the meeting area.

* * *

><p>Rukia didn't find it odd that the lieutenant meeting would also be held with the Captains present because she'd learnt that the Soul Society was an odd place and that she just had to deal with it. She never regretted anything she did anymore apart from one thing. She had never gone back to <em>that<em> town since that night seven years ago.

On the way they meet up with Renji, Izuru and Shuhei who all ask about how the two of the girls have been doing. Rangiku replying happily that she had been visiting Gin every day. That was another odd thing, despite everyone thinking Gin was dead, he came back. He was still badly injured and could barely walk but even so Rangiku welcomed him home with open arms (as well as a rather romantic kiss) and then begged for Yamamoto to let him stay. It was agreed upon and ever since Rangiku has been happily visiting Gin every day.

* * *

><p>They step into the room to find all the Captains apart from two leaning against the walls. The first missing Captain is Gin who was awkwardly but happily welcomed back by his squad. The second was empty because there is no Captain currently of Squad nine. Though squad five had been filled by Ikkaku taking position of Captain and making Yumichika his lieutenant. Though Kenpachi was disappointed at losing the two he was also finally glad to be able to have another squad that enjoyed fighting.<p>

Each lieutenant goes to stand in front of their Captain with Yamamoto at the end of the room casually waiting for everyone's attention. Rukia blinks at the notice of Tatsuki stood by Yamamoto. Tatsuki had soon become a Soul Reaper in Ikkaku's squad and was the link between Rukia and _that _town. She would tell the others how Rukia was doing and to Rukia's surprise she now knew that Orihime and Uryuu were married and Orihime was currently expecting a baby while Yuzu is training to be a chef and Karin is thinking about becoming a lawyer for a big company in Tokyo.

"I have gathered you all here today for a very important meeting involving some changes that are going to take place." Yamamoto says calmly. He scans over all the lieutenants in the room and then the Captains knowing the changes may shock them all.

"May I ask if it was needed for us Captains to be here?" Shunsui asks and receives a glare from Nanao.

"Yes it is…" Yamamoto sighs. "I would first like to point out that for some time now we have had an empty slot for Captain and Lieutenant in Squad Nine. I am hoping to solve that situation soon. Heading back to the main reason I summoned you all is that I would like to now declare the Rukia Kuchiki will no longer be Lieutenant of Squad Thirteen." He finishes and everyone stares at him in shock.

"What do you mean Yamamoto? Rukia is definitely capable of being a Lieutenant. It isn't right to demote her to a lower rank." Ukitake says stepping forward. Rukia smiles to herself at the support they all seem to be showing towards her but she just nods.

"Tatsuki Arisawa will be taking over the role as Lieutenant in Squad Thirteen from here on out." Yamamoto declares and Tatsuki blinks in shock and then glances at Rukia but then just stares as Rukia steps forward.

"I would like the thank you Captain Ukitake and Captain Yamamoto for giving me this opportunity. I would also like to ask Tatsuki to take good care over this Squad with Captain Ukitake's help. I care for each member in that Squad dearly and I hope you can do the same as well as taking care of me." Rukia says looking up and giving Tatsuki a small smile before heading towards her. She puts a hand on her shoulder and then pushes her gently towards Ukitake. She slides her Lieutenant badge off her arm and throws it into Tatsuki's hands with an encouraging smile.

"Ukitake do not worry for I am not demoting Rukia Kuchiki. I would like to present you with this…" Yamamoto says holding the Squad Nine's Lieutenant Badge towards her. "You will become the Lieutenant of Squad Nine from here on out." Yamamoto says and Rukia blinks down at the badge with shock in her eyes.

"But Yamamoto there is no Captain for Squad Nine." Shunsui says nodding towards the empty space between Toushiro and himself. Yamamoto sighs before nodding towards the closed door. Everyone turns towards it with confused expressions on their faces.

"That is why I called you all here. I would like to introduce are newest Captain to you all." Yamamoto says and the Captains can't help but notice the slight teasing and yet angry tone to his voice.

The door starts to slowly open and the light beaming into the room reveals just the dark shape of a person. Their Captains Coat blowing behind them in the wind. Their spiky hair blowing messily as they stand in a casually way with their hands hanging at their sides. As everyone's eyes adjust to the light their eyes begin to open in shock. Rukia stiffens as the figure comes into full view.

"Hi my name is Ichigo Kurosaki, I'm the new Captain of Squad Nine and I'm looking forward to working with you all." He says in a young tone. Rukia's eyes scan over his face and her body trembles. This is impossible, she thinks taking a small step back. Byakuya notices the step and glances at Yamamoto with a look of betrayal in his eyes. Everyone knew the situation with Rukia and Ichigo Kurosaki. She was unable to even be happy for two years after his death and now this was like a sick joke.

"Head Captain are you serious about this?" Byakuya speaks up but no one takes their eyes of Ichigo apart from Yamamoto.

"I am deadly serious about the changes that have been made." Yamamoto says meeting Byakuya's glare with a calm expression.

"Rukia, are you ok?" Renji asks in barley a whisper and suddenly Ichigo walks forward smiling brightly.

Everyone's eyes follow his swift movements and can't help but notice they are the same as from before. His Shinigami abilities seem to be at an even stronger level then before though. All of them watch as even Zangetsu is slung over his shoulder as usual but only its hilt viable while the sheaf is under his Captains Coat. He stops around a meter away from Rukia and smiles down at her warmly. He doesn't notice the way she stiffens even more.

"So you're Rukia Kuchiki huh?" He smiles. "I've heard so much about you from people in Squad Thirteen. I've been so looking forward to meeting you." He extends a strong hand forward and she blinks down at it.

"Thank you Captain." She murmurs looking down at her feet.

"No one mentioned you were this shy. It must come as a shock to suddenly be put in a new Squad and with a new Captain." Ichigo tells her with an understanding nod. "No one mentioned you were this cute either." He grins and Rukia looks up with her cheeks turning pink.

* * *

><p>"How has this happened?" Rangiku finally whispers to Nanao who just shakes her head.<p>

"Ichi isn't the same." Yachiru sighs looking the new Captain up and down.

"Well he certainly won't remember anything from his human life." Nanao points out and all three of the girls nod and sigh.

"How could Yamamoto do this to Rukia though?" Rangiku wonders.

"She looks like she may pass out." Nanao says and right on cue Rukia stumbles back and then drops to her knees. Ichigo bends down but Byakuya flash steps behind her and lifts her up before she can hit the floor. Byakuya looks down at his sister and then glances up at Ichigo's worried face.

* * *

><p>Byakuya looks at Unohanna who nods before her and Isane head out of the door followed shortly by Kenpachi and Yachiru. Ikkaku and Yumichika leave a few seconds after them but the other Captain's and Lieutenants follow behind as Byakuya carries Rukia towards the Squad Four barracks. Ichigo keeps in stride with him the whole time while nervously glancing down at Rukia. He was sure she looked familiar but he couldn't tell where from. It felt like a dream that she'd been in but it wasn't clear at all.<p>

Byakuya kept his eyes focused ahead of him. He couldn't look at Ichigo now because he wasn't the same Ichigo. He wasn't the same Ichigo which had won his respect by always protecting his sister as well as his own family and friends. This man was just a copy of the real Ichigo who was also annoyingly now allowed to call all the Captains by their first names. Toushiro for one will be unhappy about this factor.

* * *

><p>Rukia opens her eyes slowly and stares up at the white ceiling dazed. She yawns before turning her head to the side to fin Byakuya blinking at her. He's become so worried since the patch she went through after Ichigo's death. He's been watching out for her for the past seven years a lot more openly.<p>

"Nii-Sama?" She murmurs and something in his eye slight up.

"Rukia you're ok now. You passed out but I brought you here and Unohanna has been taking good care of you but she thinks you should rest here for a few days." Byakuya explains and Rukia just nods.

"This is a nice room." Rukia notices looking around the long room. Her own bed is pushed against the wall by the window but there are two other beds at either end of the room. One she notices Gin sitting in. He gives her a small nod and she smiles in return before realising she's never really felt comfortable around Gin before but now he's almost like a brotherly figure.

"It's where most Lieutenants and Captains stay for recoveries which re slightly longer than others." Byakuya explains before smiling softly.

"Thank you Nii-Sama, but I'm not a Lieutenant anymore." Rukia says remembering handing her badge to Tatsuki. Byakuya tenses visibly and then unwillingly hands her another badge. She blinks down at the Squad Nine badge and shakes her head.

"But Shuhei…" She manages to say before the door opens and everyone looks towards it.

"Oh, you're awake huh? You scared me a little you know?" Ichigo asks strolling towards Rukia's bed with two cups in hand. He hands one to her and she takes a gulp of the cold water before he takes the cup off her again. She stares up at him with tears in her eyes but she blinks them away.

"Do you remember now?" Byakuya whispers and she just nods in reply. Byakuya gives a small nod before standing up from the chair by her bed and then heading towards the door. He glances at Gin before he leaves and can't help but feel amused by Gin's mouth hanging open. Byakuya nods towards Gin who just stares at Ichigo before Byakuya leaves the room and Gin watches in silence as the new Captain sits in the chair by Rukia's bed.

* * *

><p>Ichigo runs his fingers through his hair and looks at his Lieutenant. He smiles lightly at her simple beauty. The thick black strand of hair between her eyes indigo eyes tinted with violet. The rest of her black hair pooling around her shoulders in different wavy chunks. She just blinks at him nervously before looking down at her hands.<p>

"What has happened to Shuhei?" She finally asks and Ichigo is surprised at how soft her voice is. From what he heard she had become quite cold like her brother other the past few years and only showed emotion to close friends.

"Oh the last Lieutenant, he has moved to Squad five and Yumichika became a third seat." Ichigo explains casually. Rukia nods slowly before biting down onto her tongue. She is a Kuchiki and Kuchiki's don't need emotions. He is her Captain and he deserves respect from her at the very least.

"Have you seen your Squad yet?" She asks and Ichigo sighs before smiling.

"Firstly Squad Nine belongs to everyone in it. I am just the shield and if you like, you are the heart of the Squad. If the shield ever fails you have to make it your job to protect the rest of our members." Ichigo tells her kindly. "To answer your question though, no I haven't met our Squad yet. I was kinda hoping we could do it together as a team because we're both new to the Squad."

"I may not be out of here for a while." Rukia says trying to signal he should meet the squad without her. He just gives a small sigh and she looks at him.

"Rukia Kuchiki, I am sorry." He says and her eyes widen in shock.

"For what?" She manages to whisper.

"I have a feeling that you are upset and it is my fault so I'm sorry. Whatever it is I have done I'm begging you to forgive me." He says with pleading eyes. Her own indigo eyes lock onto his amber eyes and she can't look away.

"There is no need to apologise. You have done nothing wrong. How could you have?" Rukia lies. She can't tell him that she is really angry with herself as well as him. It's selfish of her to be angry at him but she has never understood why he walked towards her instead of getting out of the way. He never even finished what he was going to tell her.

"There is because otherwise this would be easier. I understand that you liked being in Squad Thirteen. I know you once loved the Lieutenant of that Squad before he died. I have been filled in on how you overcame that." Ichigo says while trying to keep his tone calm. For some reason just her presence made him feel uneasy. "I have heard your story Rukia Kuchiki so many times but there is a gap that no one seems to fill. Who rescued you from the execution? Who did you following into Hueco Mundo to save Orihime Inoue? Who nearly died fighting Aizen in the Winter War? No one will give me a name or even an image of this person but all these stories link back to you giving him your Shinigami powers." Ichigo finishes and Rukia just shrugs.

"I don't know what to say." Rukia admits and Ichigo just nods.

"Don't say anything just know that I want us to be a team and I want to be a good Captain so I'm waiting for you so we can meet our Squad together. I also want to be your friend Rukia Kuchiki." Ichigo says, his tone turning soft and playful.

"Yes Captain Kurosaki." Rukia says with a small but meaningful smile.

"Great, I mean thanks Rukia." He says getting up and heading towards the door. He stops as he opens the door and looks back at her over his shoulder with a grin. "And call me Ichigo." He says before leaving the room.


	2. Chapter 2 Hospital Stay

Rukia looks out of the window while Rangiku swings her legs on the chair by Gin's bed despite Gin being asleep. Rukia sighs before hanging her head. She was disrespectful to her Captain yesterday but he's Ichigo. She was always disrespectful to Ichigo and he was to her. They were just like that together but now everything's changed.

"Are you ok?" Rangiku asks while sliding into the chair by Rukia's bed. Rukia looks up to meet her blue eyes and nods slightly.

"I can't believe this has happened. I need to pull myself together, he's my Captain now and nothing more." Rukia says angrily.

"It's not your fault. I don't see why Captain Yamamoto did this to you because you don't deserve it." Rangiku protests.

"But how did this happen? He died, he isn't meant to be here. He's meant to lose his spirit energy isn't he?" Rukia demands and Rangiku sighs. "That night still haunts me." Rukia continues in a whisper.

"After seven years of regret you still love him don't you?" Rangiku says in an understanding tone. Rukia looks up at her with tears in her eyes. "You know Rukia I don't think you've ever really cried since that night. Apparently it helps if you…" Rangiku can't finish as Rukia throws herself at the young woman. She holds the petite girl in her arms and hugs her in a motherly way as Rukia cries into Rangiku's shoulder.

"It's not meant to happen like this." Rukia chokes and Rangiku hugs her tightly with a small smile but her eyes trail to the sleeping figure on the other bed.

"Sometimes strange things happen but the way I see it is when strange things happen they aren't always filled with sadness. Look at it in the way that you have Ichigo again whether he is the same or not." Rangiku soothes and Rukia nods with a sniff before pulling away with a streaked face. She follows Rangiku's longing gaze and curses.

"I'm sorry Rangiku, I forgot how you must have felt when you thought Gin was dead. We've gone through almost the same thing but I wasn't there for you like you have been for me." Rukia sniffles and Rangiku just shrugs and returns her gaze to Rukia.

"It's ok." Rangiku smiles brightly. After Ichigo had died and Rukia became depressed Rangiku would drag her out of her room every day and force her to do something fun. They had a picnic, went swimming, Rukia joined the Soul Society's Women's Organisation and helped them get into the Kuchiki house without being killed. Bit by bit Rangiku and the others helped Rukia become strong again. "I better get going, please tell Gin I visited when he was asleep."

"Thanks." Rukia says anyway with a small smile.

Rangiku smiles at Rukia over her shoulder as she skips to the door. It opens as soon as she grabs the handle and she jumps out of her skin when she nearly walks into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry Captain Kurosaki." Rangiku says and then glances over her shoulder at Rukia with her mouth shut tightly but tears of laughter springing from her eyes. Rukia giggles lightly as Ichigo apologises and then walks into the room and over to Rukia's bed.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Rangiku gathers as many of her friends as she can and then drags Yachiru, Nanao, Isane, Nemu, Renji, Shuhei, Izuru, Yumichika, Ikkaku and Toushiro to stand outside the door to the room Rukia is currently in. Rangiku opens the door slightly and quietens the group.<p>

"Why are we here?" Toushiro asks frustration clear in his eyes.

"To see what happens. I wanna get your opinion if there is any chemistry between them still." Rangiku admits with a grin. The guys all sigh but the girls press their ears against the large door to hear the beginning of the conversation.

* * *

><p>"Hey are you feeling ok today?" Ichigo asks sliding into the seat by her bed.<p>

"I guess I feel better." Rukia replies. Ichigo grins and then slides a box out of his Captains Coat and puts it on her bed.

"Here you go." He grins and Rukia stares at the large box.

"What is it?" She wonders and he chuckles lightly.

"I'm going to bring things for you to do every day until you get better." Ichigo admits and pushes the box gently towards her.

Rukia gives him a confused look but sighs and picks up the box before taking off the lid slowly. Inside the box is a range of head pieces in the shape of different ears. There is also a small bag of sweets from the human world and a small puzzle containing different animals which you have to match with their names.

"What are these?" Rukia asks picking up a pair of what seem to be cat ears and examining them.

"Today is animal day and so we have to dress up as animals!" Ichigo beams and Rukia just stares at him with her mouth hanging open.

"You're kidding right?" She says looking back to the box.

"Nope." He says and she shakes her head.

"I'm not dressing up in animal costumes you pervert!" Rukia exclaims waking up Gin from his peaceful sleep.

"Please do." Gin grins cheekily.

* * *

><p>"Please do." Gin's voice says and Rangiku lunges at the door but luckily is grabbed by Nanao and Isane before she gives them all away.<p>

"Rangiku-San he's joking obviously." Isane hisses.

"What does he mean 'animal day?' That bastard better not make Rukia wear those costumes." Renji snarls.

"Are you kidding? Rukia would never do such a stupid thing." Nanao promises with a small nod trying to assure herself of it. Everyone slowly nods in agreement thinking it would be ridiculous for Rukia to do such a thing.

* * *

><p>"Come on Rukia, it'll be fun." Ichigo pleads and Rukia shakes her head.<p>

"You're crazy and a pervert!" Rukia exclaims pushing the box off the bed. Ichigo lunges and catches it.

"Hey I am not trying to be a pervert!" Ichigo protests before sighing and dropping the box on the floor. He reaches out a hand and ruffles the top of her hair gently with a smile.

"Captain…" Rukia murmurs feeling a little flustered from the simple action.

"What am I gonna do with you? I even have a prize for the best animal dresser." Ichigo promises and then from under his jacket pulls a small pink stuffed bunny. Rukia's eyes sparkle as she grabs at the toy which Ichigo lifts high out of her reach.

"I'm in." Rukia says without hesitation and Ichigo smiles.

"Good, this is going to be fun. You wanna be the cat first?" He asks as she routes through the box. She nods slowly flinging out black cat ears and an all in one black suit with a tail attached from the box.

"Yeah but for me to agree to this properly, I want you to dress up too." Rukia says turning to face him with a costume already in her hand. He blinks at the costume and then chuckles lightly before tugging it out of her grip.

"You got it Lieutenant." He says as she heads to the other end of the room to get changed more privately.

"Sure thing Captain." Rukia replies naturally and Ichigo smiles. The way she says it is so carefree and adorable it's almost as if she's joking. She seems happier today then she was yesterday, he thinks while taking off his Captains Coat.

* * *

><p>"What she agreed?" Renji hisses as Shuhei throws a hand over his mouth.<p>

"Shut up you idiot. Now things have got interesting and we're going to be caught." Rangiku snarls before looking at them over her shoulder. "Good thinking Shuhei." She approves.

"Rangiku this is getting stupid. Can we please just leave?" Toushiro asks her as calmly as possible and Shuhei and Izuru mumble in agreement.

"Oh shut up will you! I'm trying to listen in on their conversation but you're all being too loud!" Rangiku snarls loudly and they all freeze.

"I don't think anyone heard you." Nanao says quietly.

"Well done Ichi hasn't heard us!" Yachiru celebrates and the others sigh in relief but then jump when the door flings open.

* * *

><p>Ichigo blinks at the small crowd with the top half of his uniform hanging of his hips. The girls all turn red apart from Yachiru who just stares in shock while giggling. Ichigo scans over the crowd before smiling slowly to himself. Things really do get weird once you become a Captain.<p>

"If you guys don't mind we're cosplaying right now." Ichigo says with a small grin. "If you wanna join us then please do but don't stand outside the door like perverts right?" Ichigo says his eyes' meeting Renji, Shuhei and Izuru's who all stare back astonished.

"Sorry Captain Kurosaki, by the way do you work out?" Rangiku says her voice trailing off as Nanao shoves a hand over her mouth.

"We're sorry Captain Kurosaki it's just we were wondering what Rukia-Chan had planned to do for today and we wanted to cheer her up." Nanao lies and Ichigo nods before smiling.

"Rukia-Chan huh? I might take that name into consideration. Also…" He points at Yachiru. "Wanna come dress up?" He asks and her face lights up as she skips past him into the room.

"Captain Kurosaki is it wise to invite girls into a hospital room and make them dress up?" Renji hisses but Ichigo just grins.

"Maybe not but I'm dressing up too and you're all welcome to join in. I just wanted Rukia-Chan to have some fun while she was here." Ichigo says and then shifts his eyes to Rangiku. "Gin is weak so you could easily dress him up and he wouldn't be able to stop you." Ichigo says and Rangiku flushes again before slipping into the room. Ichigo grins again before turning around back into the room but this time keeping the door wide open. Everyone takes a few steps forward but stays near the door before all gasping.

* * *

><p>"Happy now Captain?" Rukia sighs while sliding the cat ears into place on the crown of her head. Ichigo turns around to look at her while dressed from toes to shoulders in an orange lion suit. He slides a pair of ears onto his head and then blinks at her. She turns slightly red at the sight of Ichigo looking so adorable.<p>

"Wow you look adorable Rukia-Chan." Ichigo beams.

"Please get rid of the 'chan', it sounds weird when you say it." Rukia sighs and Ichigo just nods before flash stepping behind her and grabbing her around the waist. She doesn't have time to protest before he flash steps in front of the door with Rukia cradled to his chest. He spins her around and she blushes notice a group watching from the door.

"What do you think? We could be a great pair right?" Ichigo asks and like Rukia they all hear it differently. Rukia turns bright red and looks at the floor with tears in her eyes. He never said anything like that before, he was always this crazy and teasing but never this openly warm.

"Pair Captain Kurosaki?" Nanao asks cautiously and he nods.

"Yeah I think we make a great team. We'll be like the cat Squad and we can have dressing up days, which you're all invited to by the way, and do cool cat like things." Ichigo grins and they all stand in silence.

"Do you like cats?" Renji asks and Ichigo nods.

"Yeah all cats, lions have to be my favourite though." He admits and everyone's jaw drops open. He obviously didn't remember Kon then.

* * *

><p>Ichigo left a few hours later after him, Rukia, Gin and Rangiku had watched Yachiru's fashion show in which she dressed up as seven different animals including a cat and a mouse. He went to leave after that with Yachiru following behind him but he turned at the door and smiled.<p>

"You won." He said simply and then tossed the stuffed bunny into the air where it landed in Rukia's lap. She thanked him before he left with Yachiru at his side.

He walked with Yachiru and she babbled on about various things to do with Byakuya and sweets. She was slightly disappointed at how the jokes she made about Renji and Byakuya, Ichigo didn't really understand anymore. When they came to the edge of Yachiru's Barracks Kenpachi was leaning against a building waiting for her. Ichigo slowed down to a barely walking pace and then said goodbye to Yachiru before turning around. As he began to leave a deep voice cut him off. He looked over his shoulder as Kenpachi thanked him and to Ichigo's surprise Yachiru called him Ichi, he liked the new name.

Every day for a week Ichigo visited Rukia. She knew it was only due to her being his lieutenant but taking Rangiku's words into account she was just grateful she had Ichigo back. Each day he brought a new activity and each day he'd bring a 'prize.' Though Rukia never noticed that she always won and it was because he actually just wanted to buy her presents but didn't know how to give them to her. Two of the days Yachiru joined in and so on those days Ichigo brought two gifts and allowed the two of them to draw.

As Rangiku visited Gin every day she became more in involved with the new Captain. She knew the old Ichigo well and in her opinion he hadn't changed. The only difference was that he was happier. She guessed he was so sad all the time because of his mother's death and now he didn't remember that sadness was gone. When it started to go dark Rangiku would sit next to Gin with her head resting on his shoulder and they'd watch as Rukia fell asleep and how even in darkness her Captain would come and visit her. He would whisper things to her which neither Rangiku or Gin could here but they both guessed that he was telling her things he could never tell anyone else. They were right.

* * *

><p>Rukia opens her eyes with a small smile. On the windowsill are seven different stuffed animals but her favourite was still the pink bunny. She had named it Chappy but the small stuffed lion (which was actually pretty cute) she insisted it was called Ichigo. She looks over to Gin's bed to find him sat up and reading.<p>

"Good morning." He says cheerily without looking at her. "You get to go out of here today." He points out and she nods remembering.

"Honestly I think I didn't need to be in this long." She laughs gently and Gin just nods.

"Everyone got pretty worried last time you passed out. You didn't recover for a year Rukia. A lot of people care about you." Gin says softly and she just nods.

"Thanks by the way." She says and Gin looks up from the book and moves his eyes to see her climbing out of her bed. "It was hard seeing Rangiku try to get over you so thanks. Thanks for coming back to her." Rukia says simply and Gin smiles lightly before they both look up as the door opens. Rangiku walks through the door cheerily and skips over to Gins bed before placing the back of her hand on his head.

"You feel pretty hot." Rangiku sighs and Gin smiles wickedly.

"So do you." He says before leaning forward quickly and grazing his lips against hers. Rangiku shoots up turning bright red and blinks down at the man she'd always loved. The man who almost died trying to make sure she wouldn't be hurt again. The man who came back to her.

"Get better fast ok?" She sighs and he looks at her slightly confused. "You owe me a date after all the visits I've paid you." She grins and he chuckles lightly before looking at Rukia behind her.

"Oh bye Rukia." Gin says and Rangiku looks over her shoulder to smile softly at the girl. Rukia gives them both a nod before walking out of the door with her Lieutenant badge in her hands. She didn't want to make a fuss about leaving, she needed time to get her head sorted before she met Ichigo again. Over the past week she'd seen the side of him she always knew he had. She blinks turning slightly pink, she liked the new side to Ichigo.

"Hey you better put that on!" A voice calls from a few meters ahead. Rukia looks up to see Ichigo strolling towards her.

"Captain Kurosaki." She says calmly and he shakes his head.

"It's Ichigo or at least drop the Kurosaki. You guys are always so formal." He complains before smiling and nodding to her badge. "Better get it on because we're going to meet the Squad now." Ichigo says and then grabs her wrist and tugs her towards their barracks.

"Wait Captain." She says and he turns around with a frown. She could easily protest, she could run and demand to change Squads but she wasn't weak anymore. She had to deal with this properly. "I need to get my badge on don't I?" She says and Ichigo just smiles for an answer.


	3. Chapter 3 Office Party

Squad Nine stood in the courtyard surrounded by blocked off buildings listening to their former Lieutenant Shuhei. He had now become the Lieutenant of Squad Five under Ikkaku. They had not yet met their new Squad Captain or Lieutenant but everyone in the Squad has their guesses.

"Ok so I'm going to leave now. Your Captain and Lieutenant have arrived so please treat them nicely." Shuhei smiles at his former Squad who just nod and sigh as he flash steps away. Whispers turn into silence as the door opens slowly and a small figure steps through.

* * *

><p>Rukia blinks in the sudden light and it takes a few seconds for her eyes to adjust before she meets her new Squad… Alone. Ichigo had decided a strategy involving her going in first to smooth the ice. All Rukia could think is that she'd been thrown in with a bunch of lions whose former pride leader was loved by them all. She knew for a fact the Squad loved Shuhei and she had taken his place.<p>

"I'm really looking forward to working with you all, my name is…"

"Rukia-Sama!" The Squad cuts in for her and Rukia blinks in shock to see the Squad cheering happily. She turns slightly red as some of the girl members in erh Squad approach hesitantly.

"Rukia-Sama we really hoped it would be you." One says smiling warmly at her.

"You were such a great Lieutenant in Squad Thirteen that most of us would have been disappointed not to have you as our new Lieutenant." Another says.

"And Hisagi-Sempai always spoke highly of you Kuchiki-Sama." Another girl nods in agreement and Rukia chuckles lightly.

"Well it's great to be working with you all." Rukia replies awkwardly but also gratefully. The Squad members nod before heading back to stand neatly in front of Rukia. She gives a small sigh dreading the reaction when they meet their new Captain.

"I wonder who our new Captain is?" She hears a few members question and she sighs again before composing herself and smiling gently at her new Squad.

"Thank you all for the warm welcome but we have not introduced the newest member to this Squad. I would like to introduce you all to your new Captain." Rukia says managing to keep her voice calm and steady as she introduces the man of her dreams as the new Captain.

* * *

><p>The doors slowly open again but this time Ichigo steps forward hesitantly. In his personal opinion this was scarier than meeting the other Captains. He glances at Rukia's figure and then lightly smiles knowing it didn't matter how they reacted because Rukia had accepted him. He smiles softly at each of the members and tries to pin point the many emotions in their eyes.<p>

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki and I'm happy to be your new Captain. It's going to be great to work with you all." He says trying to ignore how all their faces show recognition when he mentions his name. The Squad stays silent for a moment and Ichigo gives a glance to Rukia who meets his glance with an encouraging smile.

"Captain why don't we go over the Squad changes we agreed on the last time we talked." Rukia persists and he gives a small sigh. He hadn't discussed any changes with her but maybe she also thought that if she backed them up then the Squad would too. He gives a small smile to her before looking back to the Squad slowly. He notes that Rukia Kuchiki is definitely a smart young woman.

"Ok so firstly I want there to be a new routine where there will be a day once a week in which the Squad can do something completely different. It could be anything. The second thing is I want us to be a little less formal ok? I find the whole Captain Kurosaki thing stupid so please don't call me that." Ichigo says proudly and Rukia can't help but smile at seeing him taking the situation into his stride again.

* * *

><p>After explaining a few things to the Squad Ichigo told them that today they should try and sort out any paperwork or anything they needed to for a while. Then he grabbed Rukia's wrist and flashed stepped away towards his office. He opened the door and they both stepped inside the office casually. The room was big with a table in the centre and a desk facing the table and a door to another room. There are also two sofa's in an 'L' shape in the far left corner. Ichigo explained how his room was through there and then the next room along was now Rukia's room.<p>

"Really?" Rukia asks at the mention of her own room here.

"Yeah, why where did you sleep in Squad Thirteen?" Ichigo wonders and she smiles.

"Well Nii-Sama always had a room set up for me in the Kuchiki household so whenever I had time to sleep I'd go there." Rukia explains and Ichigo nods slowly before beaming at her.

"By the way I invited some of the other Captains for tea here tonight as a sort of get-to-know-you party." Ichigo grins and Rukia smiles.

"Who did you invite?" She says and watches him curiously as he opens a draw from behind the desk and starts to place endless bottles of what she can only guess is Sake on the table. She shakes her head hoping for both their sakes he didn't invite some of the more serious Captains who would probably leave after viewing the Sake.

"Well I invited Ukitake, Shunsui, Ikkaku…" Ichigo starts and Rukia smiles at how well this could go. "And then I invited Toushiro and Unohanna but don't worry their Lieutenants are coming too and even Gin may be allowed to come along with Kira, was it?"

"So close…" Rukia whispers and then jumps at a knock on the door. She slowly edges towards it and then pulls the door open with a forced smile.

Her smile grows into her usually cute smile as she looks at the four figures stood in the doorway. Shunsui smiles down at her with Nanao at his side with a book tucked under her arm. Ukitake stands behind him with Tatsuki standing to his side with a warm smile at Rukia who smiles back and then invites them all inside. They all look around curiously and then look to Ichigo who holds up a two of the bottles.

"I hope I got enough to go around." Ichigo grins and Shunsui chuckles lightly before catching one of the bottles.

"With my Captain here there is no chance." Nanao hisses lightly and Rukia smiles before all three of the Lieutenants go and sit on one of the sofas in the corner.

* * *

><p>After an hour everyone apart from Toushiro and Rangiku had shown up to the room. Shunsui, Ukitake, Ikkaku and Shuhei stayed sat around the table with bottles in hand. Ichigo joined in with them but as Rukia observed him briefly she noticed he didn't drink much. In the time it took the others at the table to finish five bottles Ichigo had only finished one. She tried to join in with the conversations Nanao and Tatsuki were having but her mind kept drifting to her Captain. So many sides of Ichigo she hadn't seen were showing now.<p>

"Oh by the way Rukia, I forgot to mention how Orihime's due date is tomorrow." Tatsuki smiles and Rukia beams.

"Wow, it's come around so fast. I still can't believe Uryuu and Orihime got married let alone are expected their first child." Rukia replies with a small sigh.

"Yeah it's a shame we didn't attend the wedding but Orihime told me that they had a very small wedding which only Chad, Uryuu's father and Ichigo's family were invited to." Tatsuki explains.

"Next time you visit ask her if you can borrow the pictures and bring them back for me to see." Rukia demands with a laugh and Tatsuki shakes her head.

"Next time I visit you should come back with me. You could come too Nanao and we could just spend a week back in the human world. We could visit Orihime and Uryuu and maybe catch up with Chad." Tatsuki suggests and Nanao smiles and agrees it would be good to go on a holiday for a while. Rukia just nods slowly but doesn't reply.

"It's funny though how things turned out. I never thought Orihime would end up with…" Tatsuki starts.

"Who's Orihime?" Ichigo asks and the three Lieutenants look up to see Ichigo smiling down at them. He looks down at Rukia and then grabs her arm playfully and yanks her to her feet before sitting down in her place on the sofa. Rukia clenched her fists at the sight of one sofa being filled by Tatsuki and Nanao and the other being taken over by her new Captain.

"Get out of my seat!" She orders and Ichigo laughs while looking up at her with a smile.

"It's my office so it's technically my seat." Ichigo teases.

"No that's not fair! Captain I was clearly in that seat first and if you're not going to move then I'm gonna have to…" Rukia's cut off by Ichigo out stretching his hand and tugging on her wrist gently. She blinks down at him.

"If it means that much to you than just sit here." He says before tugging harder on her wrist causing her to topple onto him. She flushes red and struggled to stand but he easily slides her onto his lap and then holds her punching hands in his.

"Hey Captain…"Rukia squirms but is cut off again when Ichigo leans forward slightly. Rukia's face burns as his amber eyes boar into hers and as his warm breath tickles her skin. She can't tear her eyes away and feels her clenched fists give into his locked hands. Part of her wants to fight against this and just turn away but the main part of her wants to close the gap between them quicker and let all her feelings pour out. She breathes in deeply and is about to close her eyes when he gently blows onto her face.

"Stop struggling all the time. You act like you think I'm gonna hurt you or something." Ichigo complains keeping his face near hers and speaking in a hushed voice. "What are you scared of? Why do you struggle to look away from me? I have so many questions for you to answer Rukia Kuchiki." Ichigo breathes and Rukia can't help but feel disappointed. She actually thought he was going to kiss her even if he was in a drunken state.

"Are you really drunk?" Rukia sighs ignoring his questions. He sighs after her noticing how she avoids the questions before shaking his head.

"As if Rukia. I have to stay sober right?" He laughs and she looks at him confused.

"What do you..?" She starts and he cuts her off again with a grin.

"Any of these drunken fools could try and take advantage of you and you might not be able to stop them." Ichigo continues ignoring her annoyed expression. "It's quite a big worry thinking you could be harassed right under my nose and I wouldn't realise. I worry about you Rukia." Ichigo says and she begins to squirm again but he just laughs and tried to remind himself that she doesn't know how serious he is.


	4. Chapter 4 Mission

After four hours of drinking Nanao dragged Ukitake out of the office and a slightly tipsy Ukitake and Tatsuki followed. Ikkaku and Shuhei only stayed a while longer before they too left leaving both Rukia and Ichigo alone to tidy up the mess.

"I think it went pretty well." Ichigo says while piling bottles into a huge plastic bag.

"Well some of the people didn't show up but I guess Unohanna would be busy looking after Gin and such most nights." Rukia sighs slightly before smiling and skipping around the room while picking up any bottles Ichigo missed.

"I noticed you only drunk around half a bottle tonight shared with Nanao." Ichigo tells her and Rukia just shrugs.

"Maybe it's a Kuchiki thing. To stay sensible in crazy situations." Rukia smiles to herself wondering if Byakuya would ever say anything similar. Ichigo just smiles to himself and nods.

"Anyway we should probably get some sleep." Ichigo says and Rukia nods before opening the door and walking through one dark room before opening a second door and walking into her room.

She notices the bed made up has a small table next to it and sat on it are the seven toys Ichigo had got her. She smiles before shutting the door behind her. She skips to her bed and sits on the soft material. The light of the moon shines down onto her bed through the window. She lies back and smiles at the sight of the bears. She reaches over and picks up the lion toy and hugs it to her chest because it no longer reminded her of Kon but of her Captain. Her amazing, strong and kind Captain who was also Ichigo. The only thing that made her frown as she fell asleep was the fact that he's not _her_ Ichigo anymore.

* * *

><p>Ichigo doesn't go to bed straight away and instead sits on the bench built into the window in his room. The moonlight sends shadows across his lit up face. As he leans his forehead against the window he tries to put together the pieces of the day. How the Squad had reacted to his name. The familiar name of Orihime. Rukia's flushed face as he leant in to whisper in her ear. He blinks finding his own cheeks flushing red by just imagining her adorable face.<p>

He gets up sighing and slowly walks over to the room separating their rooms. He places his hand against the door and takes in a deep breath before silently sliding the door open.

"Rukia?" He whispers and after no reply his eyes land on her petite figure highlighted by the moon. He walks towards her slowly and then sits down next to her bed.

Her black locks spread across her white pillow. The thick strand between her eyes curves around her chin. Her hands are pressed together and are on the pillow next to her head. In her arms is the toy lion he had heard her call Ichigo many times. He smiles again and then shakes his head. It was crazy for him to act like this. He's known Rukia Kuchiki for only a week now. In that time he had learned nothing about her apart from her name and her favourite animal. She had told him nothing but he already had observed so much like how her eyes got brighter when she mentioned Byakuya and how her eyes would grow duller if anyone mentioned people from the world of the living. He could already tell when she was nervous by the way she tried to stay strong but her eyes failed her.

"You really are something Rukia Kuchiki." He breathes out lightly and finds his hand outstretching. He pulls back for a second before hesitantly reaching out and barely tracing her black hair. He tries not to blush at the silky softness of her black locks.

"Ichigo?" She murmurs and he withdraws his hand sharply with a wince. He waits for a second before realising she is still asleep. He raises an eye brow and wonders what dream she is having and why he is involved.

"Rukia…" He whispers slowly.

"Why did you leave me?" She murmurs and Ichigo watches as her fists clench tightly and her slightly parted lips twist in pain. "I'm so sorry. I will be strong now." She whispers and Ichigo stands up suddenly feeling guilty. He shouldn't be listening into her dreams like this. He walks out of the door and closes it behind him gently but it doesn't block out the sound of her screaming his name.

Ichigo drops to the floor at the recognisable sound. The memory of it is faint and far away but her voice is still the same, still as pained. He didn't know why yet but he had to find out. Whatever Rukia knew about him he had to find out because he couldn't just watch her try to stay strong when he now knew how much she hurt inside. He closes his eyes and steadies his breathing before he slowly falls asleep to the sound of Rukia's soft sobs in the next room.

* * *

><p>Rukia blinks in the light and lets her eyes adjust to the morning sun. The toy still wrapped in her arms. Yet again she had the same nightmare. The repeating night of Ichigo's death. Each time she tried to explain how she felt but each time there was too much to say. There was never enough time to warn him. She looks up as the door opens slowly to reveal Ichigo already in his uniform smiling down at her. She forces a smile back and then gets up and shuts the door in his face to get changed. She chuckles lightly at the sound of him cursing. She doesn't even complain when she hears him muttering the word <em>midget <em>about her.

Rukia walks straight through Ichigo's room to the office where Ichigo is about to leave the room. He explains quickly that there is a Captains meeting so she should get the Squad to spread out across the barracks and patrol. She nods slowly as he leaves the room and sighs to herself. Her first day as Squad Nine's Lieutenant and she was doing it alone. She shrugs despite the slight annoyance tugging in her mind and then heads out to greet the Squad.

* * *

><p>Ichigo walks into the room and stands between Shunsui and Toushiro. Shunsui greets him with a warm smile and Ichigo smiles before nodding in response to both Ukitake and Ikkaku's greetings.<p>

"Ok let's get started." Yamamoto says grumpily and looks across the Captains. "Firstly how are you enjoying time as Captain Kurosaki?"

"It's been good so far but I'm looking forward to putting in the hard work all the other Captains have for years." Ichigo replies calmly and Yamamoto nods.

"I called you all here because we have a situation." Yamamoto says. "It is a situation which I'm afraid is only suitable for high ranked officers to know about so far."

"May I ask how long we have to keep this from out lieutenants? I don't like to keep things from Isane." Unohanna asks and Yamamoto huffs.

"We don't know yet." He replies. "This situation is one of which is confusing. We have evidence to believe that somehow a new type of hollow has been created. It is stronger than the Espada we faced but for some reason we know it wants someone in particular…" Yamamoto says slowly and all the Captains expect to hear Ichigo's name apart from himself. None of them even begin to wonder who else could be on the list.

* * *

><p>"Rukia-San please come with me." Shuhei says and she unwillingly follows him and looks confused as they head towards the meeting where all the Captains are.<p>

"What's going on Shuhei? It's a Captains meeting right now." Rukia points out and Shuhei nods.

"I don't know but I have also been asked to join you guys as well as Tatsuki." Rangiku says appearing next to Rukia. To Rangiku's other side Tatsuki runs with a confused expression on her face.

"I'll leave you here." Shuhei says and flash steps away leaving the three behind the door leading to the Captain's meeting.

* * *

><p>"Special mission?" Ukitake repeats questionably and Byakuya steps forward.<p>

"I forbid this. She can't go. It is far too dangerous…" Byakuya says awkwardly.

"Silence! She doesn't have a choice." Yamamoto says. "Anyway she won't be alone." Yamamoto says and the door opens to reveal three figures. They all turn to look at the figures and Ichigo's heart clenches slightly as Rukia walks into the room flanked by Tatsuki and Rangiku.

"Rangiku?" Toushiro whispers and she gives him a small smile.

"You have been summoned Rangiku Matsomoto, Rukia Kuchiki and Tatsuki Arisawa to for fill a special mission in the world of the living." Yamamoto says ignoring the Captains confused looks.

"I don't understand." Rukia murmurs. "May I ask why you have chosen the three of us?" She continues.

"Not the three of you but you. Rukia Kuchiki alone must complete this mission." Yamamoto sighs.

"What? This is ridiculous!" Byakuya hisses stepping forward. Rukia smiles lightly at his brotherly reaction.

"Step aside Byakuya Kuchiki." Yamamoto orders and with hesitation Byakuya steps back into his place. Yamamoto analyses Rukia slowly and then glances at Ichigo who watches Rukia closely.

"I am willing to accept my mission." Rukia cuts into the silence. Everyone stares at her but she just smiles. "I was planning to request a visit to the world of the living soon so I will accept the mission."

"You're mission is to simply protect Yoshino Ishida at all cost." Yamamoto says and Rukia stares at him confused for a second. Yoshino Ishida? Ishida is Uryuu's last name.

"Who?" Rukia says quietly.

"She is the child of Orihime Inoe and Uryuu Ishida. The only one of her kind, half Quincy and half human but with incredible powers. We believe there are people after her and your job is to protect her." Yamamoto explains and Rukia smiles softly. She would happily accept a mission to protect their child, well daughter it seems.

"When do I leave?" Rukia asks and Yamamoto smiles for a second.

"You leave in one month's time. You will be accompanied by Rangiku and Tatsuki." Yamamoto explains.

"Rukia you don't have to go. I will go instead, please Head Captain." Byakuya says and Rukia smiles at him gently.

"I accept my mission. I will begin training immediately." Rukia replies before turning around and leaving the room. Rangiku and Tatsuki both nod before following after her leaving the Captains all staring at Yamamoto in confusion.

* * *

><p>Rukia walks into her room followed by Rangiku and Tatsuki. She picks up Sode No Shirayuki carefully and then turns around to face her friends. They both give her small smiles and she just shrugs but both of them see the look in her eyes telling them she never wanted to go back to that place. She could have turned down the mission but both of them knew she wouldn't, she's become too proud to do something like that, she truly is a Kuchiki.<p>

"We'll train with you Rukia." Rangiku says following her out of the office. Rukia nods and mutters thanks.

"It'll be a good mission I think. It should be easy protecting Orihime's daughter because I would whether she was in danger or not. I also miss Orihime greatly. I might even pay a visit to…" Rukia sighs and shakes her head.

"Karin and Yuzu would love to see you." Tatsuki says simply and Rukia chuckles lightly.

"I guess you're right." Rukia says flatly and then jumps as she walks into the training yard in Squad Nine to find Ichigo stood waiting for her.

* * *

><p>She walks over to him slowly and shudders at the serious look on his face. Normally it wouldn't bother her but after a week of him being happy being serious doesn't seem to suit him anymore. He runs his fingers through his hair as she approaches and then with a sigh flash steps in front of her to close the gap quickly. He looks down at her and she looks at the floor. She can't meet his eyes right now because the look of disappointment and sadness would be clear in her eyes and eh wouldn't understand. How could he understand that she doesn't want to go back to the place where he died? He can't even remember dying there.<p>

"Don't go." Ichigo whispers and Rukia shuts her eyes tightly to stop the tears from falling down her face.

"I have to." She replies pushing past him with her head down. He spins around and grabs her hand gently.

"No you don't. I will request that you don't go. No one will mind, they can send someone else." Ichigo pleads while spinning her around to face him.

"I don't understand Captain. You should be happy that your Lieutenant has been offered a mission. This is a good thing for me and it will be for you." Rukia says opening her eyes to see his feet an inch apart from hers. She tips her head up and as she does her head brushes against his chest. He looks down at her and searches her eyes for a reason for the sadness in them.

"I am glad you have been offered a mission. I believe you are more than capable to look after a child but I won't be able to cope without you for very long. I'm not cut out for this Captain thing yet, I need someone sensible and strong to guide me still." He whispers and she smiles slowly.

"You can always as Captain Unohanna for help. She's strong and very sensible. I'm sure she'd help you out but right now I need to train so leave Captain." Rukia orders against the part of her asking him to stay. He nods slowly and then smiles and flash steps away. Rukia unseals Sode No Shirayuki and begins training.

* * *

><p>Ichigo sits on the tree branch and watches her bellow training hard with the help of her friends. He can't deny how truly amazing Rukia Kuchiki is and he's lucky to have her. He shakes his head slowly and smiles thinking that she isn't really his. He sighs thinking over what Yamamoto said. Why were these people after Rukia?<p> 


	5. Chapter 5 Training Hard

Rukia walks back to her room alone after training for seven hours none stop. She flings open the door to the office to see Ichigo asleep in the chair behind the desk. A pen is still in his hand from the papers he's been filling in. Rukia smiles to herself and edges towards the desk slowly before looking over onto a sheet of paper which doesn't seem to have work on.

She freezes as she looks at the doodles Ichigo had been drawing before he fell asleep. Her mind goes numb as she notice most of them are of him and her. There is one of them both in their animal costumes and another of her sat on his lap from the other night. There is a picture of her holding Sode No Shirayuki in the air about to swing. Each of them has very detailed eyes and hair as if he's spent most of his time drawing her eyes the most. She notices another sheet of paper under it and as she slowly pulls the top sheet away she takes in a deep breath. The sheet underneath had a half drawn picture of her on it. The eyes are the most detailed part of the pictures with rings of light and then shadows of dark. The strand of hair between her eyes has been drawn slightly wavy and the half of her face which has been drawn is beautiful.

"Rukia?" Ichigo murmurs and Rukia puts the top sheet back quickly and then flash steps to the main door and controls her face.

"I've just come in Captain." She says as his eyes open. He watches her as she walks slowly over to the corner sofas and sits down with Sode No Shirayuki at her side.

"You've been training hard." Ichigo points out and she nods.

"I'm starving actually." She replies smiling.

"I forgot to say but Ukitake invited us all for a big meal so we can set off soon if you want?" Ichigo says sitting up straight and she nods.

"Sounds good." She replies before dashing into her room and placing Sode No Shirayuki down carefully. Rukia walks back into the office and Ichigo is already waiting at the door with a small smile. She glances at the desk for less than a second to see he's put the drawings away.

* * *

><p>They walk quietly towards Squad Thirteen's barracks. Ichigo murmurs that they're eating in the courtyard and Rukia just nods knowing that would be the case. It's the best place to have a gathering in the Squad Thirteen's barracks. As they enter the courtyard Rukia notices almost all the Captains except Gin. Despite that all the Lieutenants are gathered as well as Yumichika.<p>

"Rukia!" Yachiru beams leaping off Kenpachi's shoulder and landing in front of the two.

"Hey Yachiru." Rukia smiles and Yachiru grabs her arm and then tugs her towards where Byakuya, Ukitake, Toushiro and Shunsui are stood. Ichigo follows behind them shaking his head with a small smile.

"Nii-Sama I didn't know you would be here." Rukia says when Yachiru lets go of her arm. Byakuya gives her a serious look before shaking his head.

"I didn't have much choice in the matter." Byakuya says simply and Rukia nods.

"You're not the only one." Toushiro complains and Rangiku skips up behind him and ruffles his silver hair.

"Oh don't be such a spoil sport. Kids are meant to like parties aren't they?" She giggles and Toushiro scowls before turning around and yelling at Rangiku who just laughs.

"They seem pretty close." Ichigo whispers into Rukia's ear and she turns slightly red before tipping her head back to smile at him. He smiles down at her before tugging on her hair playfully.

"Hey! And anyway most Captains are close to their Lieutenants so it's not odd." Rukia points out and he nods.

"Not all Lieutenants are midgets though who like stuffed toys and bunnies." Ichigo says seriously with a playful smile. Rukia spins around and lunges at him angrily. He laughs and dodges out of the way easily.

"That's not funny at all Captain!" Rukia squeals as he flash steps behind her and blows on the back of her neck. She spins around and grabs his uniform near the neck and drags him closer to her so he can't escape. She smiles for a second but then turns red at how close his face is to hers. He blinks at her and then playfully grabs her hand attached to his uniform and then grabs her other hand and tugs her off him. She blinks at the action and he smiles before blowing into her face gently.

"Can't quite get me Rukia." Ichigo smiles and she shakes her head before swinging her leg up. He jumps over it and then let's go of her hands with one of his and grabs her leg. His hand easily cups around her ankle and the other easily around both her wrists. She frowns for a second before he sticks out his tongue at her. She smiles and turns slightly red but then grins.

"By the way Captain I have something really important to tell you." She says and uses her hands to pull herself closer to him. He looks down at her a little confused as she pushes her other foot onto tip toes. He blinks as a strange though crosses his mind. She smiles gently and then brings her face close to his as he loosens his grip.

"You're too easily fooled." She whispers when her face is an inch from his and then pulls her wrists easily out of his grip before punching down on the hand around her ankle. He lets go automatically and she takes a step back smiling. He shakes his head before flash stepping behind her again and weaving his hands under her arms and then clamping both his hands on hers.

"Whatever Rukia, let's get you something to eat." He smiles guiding her towards a big table full of food. She doesn't protest but instead looks down at the floor as she turns red. He guides her so gently like she's easily broken.

* * *

><p>Byakuya watches the two of them along with Toushiro, Rangiku, Shunsui, Ukitake, Tatsuki and Nanao. Rangiku sighs slowly before nudging Nanao slowly.<p>

"They look cute together right?" Rangiku asks and Nanao nods slowly with a small smile.

"They just click." Nanao admits.

"They were always like that though. When we were at school everyone thought them too were together. That's one of the reasons Orihime gave up on Ichigo. She told him that she loved him and then was planning to explain that she didn't expect him to love her. Instead she eventually fell in love with Uryuu." Tatsuki explains.

"What do you think Byakuya?" Ukitake asks cautiously and they are all shocked when they see the sadness in his eyes as he watches the two fill up their plates.

"I never wanted Rukia to feel like I did when Hisana died but she did. If I ever had the chance to get Hisana back I'd take it and so I can't say anything against them now. It's clear that she still loves him." He replies flatly and the others nod with a small amount of pity.

* * *

><p>"Cut it out Ichigo. You eat so much." Rukia hisses and he laughs.<p>

"What happened to Captain?" He wonders and she shrugs.

"Fine then Captain, you eat like a pig so cut it out." She sighs and he shakes his head before scooping up a spoonful of fried rice with chicken and hovering it towards her.

"Try it." He orders and she hesitantly opens her mouth and tips her head slightly expecting him to pour the rice into her mouth. Instead he puts the fork into her mouth and then slides it out from her lips as she stares at him. She swallows the food slowly and he smiles.

"It's good." She admits and he point to his chin.

"You have curry on your chin." He tells her and she turns red as he passes her a tissue. She wipes her chin and keeps her eyes on her plate of food.

She finishes her food and replies quickly to Ichigo's questions. He gets up after his plate is clean and walks around the end of the table before tugging gently on her arm. She looks up and lets him tug her to her feet before he grabs her hand gently and pulls her towards a part of the courtyard with less people. She looks up at him as he stops and turns to face her.

Ichigo looks down into her violet eyes and then his fingers move on their own to trace along her cheek bone gently. He notices the colours in her cheeks change before he manages to stop he hand from continuing. He blinks down at her a little shocked at himself and then turns red as his hand drops to his side. He lets go of her other hand slowly and is about to turn away when her petite hand wraps around his wrist. As he turns back to face her she steps forward and slides her hand into his at the same time as burying her face into his uniform.

"Don't worry about it Captain. It didn't bother me so don't feel upset or embarrassed at your action. Don't walk away from me." She whispers loud enough for only him to hear. He stands frozen with her hand warm in his. He slowly looks down at the top of her head and lets out a deep breath.

"Rukia…" He whispers and she tightens her grip on his hand slightly before she sighs, the heat of her breath seems to burn through the material and tickles his chest.

"Never hide things form me ok? I want you to trust me as your Lieutenant completely." Rukia says before stepping away from him and dropping his hand. She turns away before he can reply and flash steps away.

* * *

><p>She walks into the office and walks towards the sofas before she collapses on the shorter one. She lets sleep overcome her and tries not to think what the action meant or how gently he had traced along her cheekbone with her fingertips. She feels sleep taking over and she gives in with a deep breath.<p>

* * *

><p>"Ichigo do you have a moment?" Ukitake asks as Ichigo walks past them looking around the courtyard.<p>

"I'm sorry Ukitake but I need to find…"

"Don't push her into anything Captain Kurosaki." Rangiku interrupts and Ichigo looks at her confused. "She may look strong but if you do something too odd she may just crack." Rangiku tells him.

"If she cracks we'll hold you personally responsible." Tatsuki says. "Rukia has been my friend for years and if she is hurt I might not be able to forgive you Kurosaki." She says and Ichigo nods at the informality. It's as if he recognises it.

"Thanks but trust me she could break me too." Ichigo says in a whisper and the seven of them watch as he flash steps away and each of them sigh for completely different reasons.

* * *

><p>Ichigo flash steps into the office and looks around for a second before his eyes land on her sleeping figure. He walks over to the sofa and then sits down next to it with a small smile. Yet again he was drawn to her beautiful face and soft hair. He tips his head to the side and rests it on the edge of the sofa by her face. Her breath blows gently onto his face as she sleeps. Ichigo inhales deeply and her sweet scent fills his nose. She looks so beautiful in his eyes that he isn't sure what to do.<p>

"I really don't want to keep things from you." He whispers so quietly it barley reached his own ears. She doesn't stir in her sleep but instead smiles leaving him wondering yet again what she could be dreaming about.

* * *

><p>(Rukia's dream)<p>

_She watches as Orihime confesses to Ichigo but this time she walks into the room shouting surprise to Orihime. The girls cuts off and Ichigo looks at her with a look of shock in his eyes. She blinks at the two of them and then apologises._

"_Sorry I'm interrupting something." She says slowly to the two of them and then leaves again and runs across the road. She steps onto the pavement and waits knowing he will follow. Ichigo steps into the road and as he does the car turns the corner. Rukia sees it coming and jumps into the road and grabs his shirt before she pulls him onto the pavement with her as the car goes skidding past the both of them. Ichigo catches his breath while he looks down at her with a shocked face._

"_I finally did it." She whispers and then Ichigo bends down and wraps his arms around her tightly before he pulls her closer to him and his lips find hers._

* * *

><p>Rukia's eyes flutter open slowly and she notices she's now in her room. Her blanket is pulled over her and tucked under her chin. She notices Ichigo about to leave the room and she sits up slowly and whispers his name. He spins around to look at her and she scrambles to her feet and then runs towards him. She trips over her own foot and yelps but Ichigo steps forward and catches her in his arms. She tips her head back and then grips onto the sleeves of his uniform.<p>

"Rukia what's wrong?" He asks and she shakes her head.

"I finally did it." She sighs and smiles.

"Did what?" He asks and her mind clears. She remembers again what really happened. She stumbles back out of his arms and drops to her knees with a shake of her head.

"I didn't do it. I failed you." She sighs and before Ichigo can protest she smiles and crawls back into her bed and then pulls the cover back over her head. She mumbles an apology as she falls back into another sleep.


	6. Chapter 6 Under The Cherry Blossom Tree

Rukia trained hard through the next week. She didn't see much of Ichigo as he took on his duties as a Captain. He never mentioned that every night when she fell asleep on the sofa he would talk to her sleeping figure for a while before carrying her into her own room and she never asked how she woke up in her own bed the next day. One day when they bumped into each other Ichigo persuaded Rukia to take Saturdays off from training and spend time with her friends which by that he meant himself.

* * *

><p>"Rukia-Chan are you ready?" Rangiku beams opening the door to their office and then steps inside followed by Nanao and Isane.<p>

Rukia looks up from her book at the same time Ichigo looks up from his 'paperwork.' They both greet the three Lieutenants with a smile before Rukia shuts her book and lays it down gently on the sofa. She stands up and stretches her arms above her head before heading towards her friends.

"You going out?" Ichigo asks and Rukia turns around before nodding with a smile.

"You'll get some peace for a change." She grins and Ichigo nods before smiling back.

"I'll see you later then Captain." Rukia says trying to keep the disappointment out of her voice. She was looking forward to having a girl's day out but she wanted Ichigo to ask her to stay. She really wanted him to complain that he'd made plans for the two of them but instead he let her walk out of the door without another word.

* * *

><p>Ichigo hums to himself as he sketches the thick strand of hair between the shaded eyes. He sighs knowing his drawings don't do her justice. His latest one was her reading. She looked so calm and beautiful he couldn't resist.<p>

"You should have just told her you'd made plans today." He tells himself with a small smile. "I guess I did encourage her to go out with her friends though." He continues before humming again and gently going over the outline of his drawing. He hasn't completed the body or even her hair yet and he still wanted to finish the other drawing of her he had started. She just looked so simply beautiful and graceful in everything she did.

* * *

><p>Rukia sits on the grass with Rangiku and Nanao either side of her on the picnic blanket. She picks up a rice ball and munches on it as Rangiku force feeds Nanao saying her breasts will grow bigger if she eats more. Rukia smiles as Isane shakes her head slowly. Rukia finishes the rice ball and watches as Nanao gives in and bites into the rice ball in Rangiku's palm.<p>

"It's good right? I'm getting better at cooking. It seems people think some of the recipes myself and Orihime came up with are considered odd." Rangiku pouts troubled and Isane smiles.

"I'm sure they're great. Maybe it just takes a required taste." Isane suggests and Rangiku grins.

"That must be it…"

"Yeah because your food being awful can't be an option." Nanao says sarcastically.

"Anyway enough about my BRILLIANT food. Rukia-Chan you seem a little troubled." Rangiku sighs and Rukia blinks before sighing too.

"It's nothing." Rukia says and Rangiku shrugs.

"If you're sure? We don't want you to start going balmy again." She replies and Rukia nods in agreement as she scoops some rice into her mouth and then her eyes open wide.

"What is it?" Nanao asks confused. Rukia chews up the rice and chicken left over from yesterday and smiles to herself before shaking her head. She shouldn't be here today.

"Actually I forgot something. I'll be back soon." She says standing up and then running away from them. She had to just check and if not then she'd come back happily. It wouldn't bother her either way really but still.

* * *

><p>Rukia flash steps to the door and opens it slowly before stepping into the office. She sighs at the sight of the empty room as she walks further into the office and glances quickly into Ichigo's room. She looks at the empty desk and feels her heart drop a little. She finally shrugs before she decides to leave.<p>

She jumps as arms wrap around her shoulders from behind and two gentle tanned hands wrap around hers. She turns pink knowing who it is just by their smell. She inhales deeply and let's herself smile slowly. She was wrong. She would have been so disappointed if he hadn't shown up.

"Just to be clear, I'm kidnapping you and forcing you into spending the afternoon with me." His soft voice whispers and Rukia shakes her head slowly.

"So I can use that as an excuse?" She wonders aloud and he chuckles lightly.

"If you need one." He whispers, his breath tickling the hairs on the side of her head. Rukia exhales trying not to sigh but knowing her insides are melting away and no one can stop it. He flash steps out of the room with his arms tightly around her. She closes her eyes to savour the feeling. They stop after a few minutes and she opens her eyes slowly to smile brightly.

* * *

><p>A large cherry blossom tree is centred on an island in the centre of a large fountain display. There are only a few fountains in the large amount of water but as Ichigo holds her tightly again and flash steps through the fountains to the island in the centre of them all Rukia holds onto him gently. He noticed how her body relaxed as soon as she realised it was him and he couldn't help but smile.<p>

He lets go of her slowly but instead of turning to face him she steps up to the tree and gently rests her palm on the trunk. She smiles at the funny idea of how much the strength and beauty of the tree reminded her of her dear brother. Rukia smiles to herself and then glances over her shoulder to become scared for a second to see he isn't there.

She lets out a small sigh of relief as a hand touches the top of her head gently. She turns her head to see him stood on the other side of a thick branch with his arm slung over it casually with his other arm resting on it gently. His fingers brush down the glossy black strand between her eyes and she watches dazed as he leans over the branch closer to her and then opens his hand between them to reveal a single cherry blossom petal.

"It was in your hair." He explains gently and her eyes flash with a sort of saddening beauty as she smiles gently and tips her head to the side. Ichigo can't stop his cheek from going red at how adorable she looks as the cherry blossoms petals fall slowly and get caught into her hair as she just smiles up at him.

"I suppose we both do." She grins and Ichigo shakes his head allowing the petals to drop to the floor. He watches as she crouches down and catches one of the petals in her cupped hands before it can brush against the floor. She stands up again and holds it out to him slowly.

"Rukia…" He mumbles and she turns slightly pink.

"Just take it." She whispers and uncups her hands. Ichigo moves quickly with his arms as he cups his hands together and catches the petal a second later. Rukia smiles as he tucks it inside his Captains coat and then ducks under the branch and steps forward as he again picks another petal out of her hair. This time he offers it to her and she takes it hesitantly and then tucks it under her Lieutenant badge with a small smile.

"Was it important I took it?" Ichigo asks and she nods before slowly turning away and walking around the trunk slowly with her fingertips brushing against the bark. He follows after her slowly.

"Now even when I leave you'll have a part of me with you and me a piece of you." She explains and he blushes again as she turns around and meets his amber gaze with her violet eyes.

"I'm not sure a petal can fill your place." He laughs and she shrugs slowly before skipping backwards and then spinning round.

"Then collect as many as you can and imagine each one to be a piece of me until you don't feel alone anymore." She suggests before she drops back onto the grass surrounding the tree. She watches as pink petals fall around her and onto her smiling face.

* * *

><p>Ichigo lies down to her left and tips his head to face her. She grins up at the falling petals and then moves her eyes to look back at him. She turns slightly pink as she turns her head. Her face only a few inches from his and as she breathes in she can feel his breath gently on her face. He rolls onto his side and reaches his hand out to her face. He rests it on the side of her face gently and tries to ignore the change in her cheek colour. Rukia doesn't take her eyes off his as his thumb gently rubs against her cheek.<p>

She closes her eyes and hums to herself with the soft touch of Ichigo's warm hand on her cheek. He watches him cautiously as if she could crumble at any moment. Pink petals surround the two of them and her peaceful body is dotted with pink petals. Ichigo frowns and watches as she smiles. This is stupid of me, he thinks with a silent sigh, this can't happen. Despite his mind telling him to pull away he can't move away. She draws him in like a moth to a flame and he isn't even scared of getting burnt. Her hand finds its way to gently lie over his and Ichigo tenses for a second before smiling at her gentle touch.

"Rukia?" He whispers.

"Yes Captain?" She murmurs.

"I don't want to hurt you." He says and Rukia smiles taking the sentence the wrong way.

"You won't. You're gentle and kind Captain." She murmurs as she starts to fall asleep. He thinks I'm so fragile, she thinks, I'm tougher then I look. Ichigo shrugs knowing she didn't quite get the message but he stays by her side anyway.

He watches her sleep like he does every night but this time she knew he was there. She could feel the soft touch of his hand on her cheek unlike at night when he was afraid to even breathe near her. Ichigo sighs lightly knowing this has to stop. Things were becoming complicated and he had the guilty feeling that he was drawing her in as much as she was him. He wasn't trying to lead her on and he truly wasn't. He really liked Rukia Kuchiki but that was the problem. The relationship could ruin the both of them so it was kinder to end it fast then to allow himself to fall for her knowing that she may eventually fall for him too.

"I'm sorry Rukia." He whispers lightly as he closes her eyes and falls into a dreamless sleep.


	7. Chapter 7 Find The Solution

For the next week again Rukia trains harder. Her whole week of training for her is just a bridge she has to cross until Saturday. She yet again didn't see Ichigo much during the week but she had a sort of odd feeling that he was avoiding her on purpose. She came to the conclusion that he was embarrassed and just needed time to get over it.

Ichigo for the whole week kept himself busy with his Squad. He spent a few days with Ukitake and Shunsui and he got dragged away from a day with Rangiku, Yachiru and Toushiro. Ichigo actually enjoyed that day. It was nice to see how easily the two got on and he knew they had no romantic relationship. It would have been so much easier if he hadn't allowed himself to get this far. He'd probably got her caught up in his feelings too.

* * *

><p>On Saturday Rukia was disappointed to hear that Ichigo was busy that day and so she decided to make it up to Rangiku and spend the day with her, Isane and Nanao instead though Yachiru tagged along.<p>

Ichigo wasn't lying because Shunsui had invited him and Ukitake for a drinking day and Ichigo happily accepted knowing he should start cooling things off with Rukia as soon as possible. She needed to enjoy her life and spend more time with her friends now. He knew about her illness a few years back and how it took her nearly two years to start eating and sleeping properly again. He didn't know why she was so upset but she was better now and should have fun.

"Shunsui may I ask you something?" Ichigo says sipping at a bottle of Sake. Shunsui smiles with pink cheeks.

"What is it? You know if it's lady trouble then I can give you lots of hints though so can Gin actually." Shunsui laughs and Ukitake shakes his head slowly.

"Actually I was wondering what the relationship is between you and your Lieutenant Nanao?" Ichigo asks and Shunsui smiles and shakes his head leaving his cheeks a more normal colour.

"Our relationship is complicated because Nanao is as you say my Lieutenant but she wasn't always my Lieutenant and she has been my Sweet Nanao for a very long time." Shunsui explains and Ichigo nods.

"So you love her then? And she loves you?" He wonders and Shunsui shrugs.

"Indeed I love Nanao dearly and she despite being shy has admitted to many other Lieutenants that she loves me too." Shunsui explains.

"Well isn't it awkward? Don't you get put off?" Ichigo sighs and Shunsui shakes his head.

"Because she hasn't personally told me we just pretend we don't know though everyone knows clearly how I feel about her. Also it's her personality. Nanao is very shy and yet slightly bossy so she takes her work very seriously and therefore hasn't really shown me that she loves me at all." Shunsui explains and Ichigo nods with some kind of understanding.

"But what would you do if she did start showing how much she felt about you and you became romantically involved?" Ichigo asks hoping for a good answer.

"I'd probably get very worried about her and be distracted all the time. I'd probably have to even move her to another Squad because I can't leave her behind, it's her job to work with me not to allow me to work alone." Shunsui says with a sad expression and Ichigo nods with a sigh before shrugging and taking a big gulp out of his almost full bottle.

* * *

><p>Rangiku skips happily to the hospital room for a quick visit to Gin as the other three sit at the picnic. She opens the door sneakily and then lets out a sigh when she notices his sleeping figure.<p>

"My efforts are wasted." She laughs before skipping over to his bed and leaning over to see his face. She gently pulls a few locks of silver hair away from his closed eye lids. She blushes and bites her bottom lip as his eyes open slowly revealing an icy blue.

"What are you doing?" He mumbles rolling over as she drops the silver locks and shrugs before sitting in the chair by his bed. She leans forward resting her chin in her hands with her elbows barely sinking the soft mattress on the bed. He blinks at her shining blue eyes and smiles softly as he still can see the young girl he fell in love with in her eyes. She blushes again as he props himself up on one arm.

"I'm sorry to bother…" She cuts off as he leans forward and gently presses his lips to hers. She inhales deeply allowing her lips to curve into a smile. One of her hands slowly plays with the tips of his silver hair. He pulls away acting pleased with himself as she blushes again.

"Don't worry about it." He tells her.

"You're making that a habit." She points out smiling and he shrugs with a cheeky grin.

"Should have made it a habit a long time ago." He tells her and she just shakes her head before sighing slightly.

"Gin do you believe Ichigo will come back to Rukia like you did for me?" She wonders and he smiles lightly before lying down and looking up at her.

"I believe he will. It may not be the same as before but then again things aren't quite the same between us." He reminds her.

She smiles with a short laugh before reaching forward and stroking his silver hair with a grin. He smiles back at her knowing strangely how glad he was that he came back. He made her so happy and yet he never realised that she made him happy too.

"Things are even better." She replies finally.

* * *

><p>That Sunday Rukia doesn't bump into Ichigo as usual and carries on with her training. For the rest of the week she trains while hearing around that there was going to be a big party to wish them luck the upcoming Saturday. Despite wanting to spend as much time with Ichigo as possible Rukia knew she would have to attend after all it was her mission. When Saturday arrived Rukia headed straight to the party knowing if she waited she'd say something stupid to her Captain. She had to learn to deal with the fact that she wasn't falling for him again but was just falling in love with him further.<p>

"Captain Ukitake!" Rukia calls skipping towards him. His face lights up and she grins back before halting in front of him.

"Rukia how're you?" Ukitake asks and she shrugs.

"I'm good but there's been a lot of training." She explains and his eyes sadden slightly.

"Please be careful on your mission Rukia." Ukitake pleads and Rukia nods seriously with a small smile.

"Don't worry I think I've got quite strong over the years of being a Lieutenant." Rukia smiles and Ukitake smiles back with a small nod before his face turns confused and a screech echoes around the place.

"Rukia-Sempai!" A person yells running at her. Rukia spins around to see a small girl with blue hair stood by Yachiru.

"Hello?" Rukia wonders and the girl beams up at her slightly dazed.

"Rukia this is my friend Yui and she is your number one fan so I said she could come and meet you. She's a new comer to our Squad." Yachiru smiles and Rukia grins.

"It's nice to meet you Yui-Chan. I'm honoured you would look up to me so." Rukia says offering a hand to the small girl. The girls mouth drops open and then closes again but no words come out. She stretches out her hand and Rukia takes it gently to receive another squeal.

"Rukia-Sempai held my hand! I'm gonna die right now!" Yui screams jumping up and down. Yachiru laughs and Rukia smiles at her and then bends down to her height and tips her head to the side.

"Hey wanna get some food with me Yui-Chan?" Rukia asks and Yui stops jumping to nod crazily with tears pricking her eyes. "Come on then you two." Rukia says taking Yachiru's hand in her free hand. She guides the two skipping girls to the food table with a smile as Yui and Yachiru giggle and pull her towards different types of food.

* * *

><p>"Don't you think she'd make a good mum?" Rangiku asks Isane, Nanao and Tatsuki as they watch their friend from the other side of the courtyard. Stood with them is Ikkaku, Shuhei, Renji, Shunsui, Yumichika and Ichigo.<p>

"She sure looks good with kids doesn't she?" Isane smiles turning slightly red.

"She looks adorable. I wonder if she wants her own kids." Nanao sighs and they all glance at the guys who watch her blushing slightly apart from Ichigo and Shunsui.

"Do you think she would make a good mum Captain Kurosaki?"

"I-I-I well…" Ichigo stammers looking around as they all wait for his answer. He turns slightly red and laughs awkwardly while running his fingers through his hair. "I guess so." He says finally and Rangiku smiles before looking back to her friend.

"I hope she has that one day. She deserves it from all she'd gone through and despite what they say I think Captain Kuchiki would be delighted." Rangiku says and Renji chuckles before shaking his head slowly.

"Depends who her partner is and if they take after Rukia or him." Renji says and Rangiku frowns glaring around a few of her friends at him at the same time as Tatsuki, Nanao and Isane shake their heads.

"Don't get your hopes up. If she ended up with you only you would be happy about it." Rangiku hisses and Ichigo controls his gaze not to glare at the Lieutenant who he can't help but see now as his competition.

"Renji has a good chance. They've been friends for years." Shuhei says and Renji nods turning red.

"I'm not sure he's her type." Tatsuki says and the girls nod in agreement secretly routing for Ichigo.

"I don't think she has a type. Let's be honest even though Rukia is gorgeous she isn't fussy. We have to start making moves because nearly all the good ones are gone or are going fast." Ikkaku sighs and Rangiku shakes her head.

"I know right? Gin's basically claimed Rangiku, Nemu doesn't have any interest in us at all." Shuhei starts.

"Yeah but what's your deal Nanao? Are you taken?" Renji asks and she turns red shaking her head to Rangiku's disappointment.

"Sorry but she'd claimed lads." Shunsui says walking towards Ukitake smiling at his Lieutenant as she does. He smiles noticing she doesn't protest as usual.

"What about you Isane?" Yumichika asks and she turns bright red.

"Well I'm not really… I don't think that…" She mumbles.

"She's not interested and like hell any of you stand a chance with me." Tatsuki growls but all of them notice how she doesn't meet Shuhei's gaze.

"That pretty much leaves Isane and Rukia then. Unohanna would never go for us. Then there's Soi Fon." Renji muses and Ikkaku chokes on his Sake.

"Are you mental? She has Yoruichi-San." He points out and Renji sighs slowly.

"Then there is no one but Rukia left." Renji says and Ichigo tenses but keeps his eyes on his giggling Lieutenant knowing that true enough she is still available and it should stay that way.

* * *

><p>Rukia laughs feeding spoon-fulls of chicken and rice to Yachiru and Yui happily. Yui watches her Sempai with sparkles in her eyes. She had been told about Rukia Kuchiki since she was accepted into the Shinigami School and since then she has always wanted to meet her Sempai.<p>

"Hey Rukia-Sempai who's he?" Yui nods towards Ichigo and Rukia raises her gaze before blushing slightly and smiling.

"He's Captain Kurosaki. He's my Captain Yui-Chan." Rukia explains and Yui giggles.

"He's been watching you." Yui tells her and Rukia blushes.

"He thinks I'm training too hard that's all." Rukia says shutting the subject.

The rest of the day Rukia spends being dragged around by the two young girls. She can't help but feel happy about it because she had never told anyone that her dream is to one day have a family of her own. The difficult thing is that she always imagined that Ichigo would be in that family. She had always turned red at the idea of having Ichigo's children but she wanted it more than anything and still did.


	8. Chapter 8 Tears Of The Same Loss

Rukia yet again trains another week. The following Monday she would be going to the world of the living with Tatsuki and Rangiku to protect Yoshino Ishida, the child of two of her closest friends. She had become stronger over the past three weeks and the last week of training showed her strength as she battled against projections of hollows using Sode No Shirayuki so elegantly and quickly Rangiku and Tatsuki were trying hard to keep up with her movements. They too had trained hard over the last four weeks after discovering they had a mission of their own and it was to protect Rukia Kuchiki from any danger.

* * *

><p>Rukia's eyes open slowly and she smiles remembering it's a Saturday and she is free. She decided that tomorrow she would train for a few hours still just to be sure she could protect their daughter with everything she had. She stands up changing into normal clothes. She only had two different outfits from the world of the living here but she decided to get used to it now. She changes into a pair of jeans and a black tight fitted jumper before skipping into the office to find Ichigo already awake and doodling again.<p>

"Good morning Captain." She says happily and Ichigo looks up from his doodles to blush slightly. He looks over her cute curves highlighted by her 'human' outfit.

"Oh I forgot it was Saturday." He lies and she shrugs.

"Yeah well I've been looking forward to it actually." She admits sitting on the sofa.

"Why do you have something planned?" He asks and she shakes her head happily.

"Nope but I am actually just pleased to stop training. My last free day really." She explains.

He nods slowly and then his mind clicks and he nods quicker with a small smile. He watches her as she hums to herself and his brain hums along with her recognising the tune from the other day. She smiles swinging her legs back and forth trying to ignore his smiling gaze as he looks at her.

"I guess I'll go hang out with Rangiku then." She says getting up. "I might visit Gin or Renji." She suggests to herself walking to the door and Ichigo remembers what Renji said the other day about being interested in Rukia.

"Wait Rukia, maybe we could do something today." He says standing up and walking around his desk as she turns around. She looks up at him with a smile playing on her lips.

"You have something in mind?" She asks and he nods grabbing hold of her hand and then flash stepping to the place he quickly grew to love because it reminded him of her.

* * *

><p>She smiles looking up at the cherry blossom tree and then pulling easily out of his hand. She grins and then pulls herself up onto a thick branch. She climbs higher in the tree and then swings her legs either side of a branch as she leans back against the trunk of the tree. Cherry blossoms fall around her and she jumps as Ichigo stands on a branch so he is still slightly taller than her.<p>

"I like this place." Rukia tells him and he nods smiling at her.

"I do too. Not many people even notice it's here but as soon as I found it I wanted to bring you here." He admits and she blushes before looking down at her hand.

"Thank you for bringing me here again." She says quietly and then laughs shaking her head. "I still have my petal you know?"

"Me too." Ichigo laughs and they both laugh for a second in harmony before they both blush and look away from each other.

Rukia slowly watches Ichigo as he looks up into the tree and watches pink petals fall around them yet again. Rukia smiles to herself knowing that he was never her Ichigo but she still wanted him to be so much. All her dreams of her being his were still fresh in her mind and the more time she spent with him she realises that he hasn't changed at all. He was always this kind and gentle but he just didn't used to show it as much. There were odd times when she saw this side of him and she knew that's why she loved him. She loved his moody side and she loved his hidden gentle side and she still did despite them now being the other way round.

* * *

><p>"Rukia can I ask you something important?" Ichigo whispers allowing his eyes to meet hers.<p>

"Sure Captain." She says sitting up straight and he smiles nervously.

"How do you feel about some of the guys in the Soul Society?" He asks looking down before meeting her eyes again. Rukia looks at him confused before shrugging.

"I guess they're all pretty nice in their own way. I'm friends with nearly all of them and I respect a lot of them. They have lots of skill and are great Shinigami." She says nodding.

"No that's not what I mean. It seemed to me that you are considered quite popular with the male population in the Soul Society." Ichigo suggests and she laughs.

"A flat chested midget like me with a raging temper?" She laughs and Ichigo's mouth drops open realising she never knew any of the guys thought she was a gorgeous girl. She blinks at him as her laughs turn into hiccups.

"I'm serious. Last week a lot of them were talking about how you're one of the best girls in the Soul Society." Ichigo insists and she shakes her head.

"Captain I'm gonna be honest and say now that it's impossible. I am not the type of girl many guys are interested in because I'm not that pretty, I'm flat chested, I have mood swings…"

"Don't say that." Ichigo interrupts getting frustrated. "You may not have a large chest area." He blushes trying not to think about it. "But you are smart, kind, funny, you are a great Shinigami as well. You have nice hair and your eyes are really nice and bright. I find it strange how you don't see how truly amazing you are because I'm one of many who do." He says frustrated but his voice starts to cut off and his mouth stays open slightly despite his rampage being over. Rukia blinks at him as her cheeks turn bright pink. She looks down and the slides off the branch landing on the ground with no sound at all. She walks to the edge of the island and looks down into the water.

* * *

><p>Her heart seems to lunge forward as if it's about to break through her ribcage and cause her to collapse helplessly. Her eyes watch the water and she can't help but want to cry. Part of her wants to turn around and face him but the stronger part of her doesn't want to cry in front of him. She hadn't cried for a long time except from in her sleep and though it was hard sometimes she had become stronger mentally and physically since she had learnt to hold back her tears. She didn't do it for pride of for the Kuchiki household but because she knew eventually she had to wipe her tears and get up again. She had to protect the people who were important and stop crying over those who couldn't be helped anymore. She knew now more than ever that right now she needed to remember that.<p>

Ichigo hesitates before he drops out of the tree silently and then watches Rukia as she stares at the almost still water. She had never looked more beautiful then stood with a background of the centred sun and water which seemed to frame her petite figure. She looked stronger than she ever had before and he knew that he'd fallen too deep to try and move on. He had finally found a way to solve the problem because in the long run it would make it easier for the both of them. He walks to her side silently and watches the water for a moment before turning to face her. She waits for a moment before turning her body to face his and then she tips her head up to meet his calm gaze.

"I'm sorry Captain. I reacted badly to something stupid. I think I'm just nervous about the mission but when I get back I'm sure…"She starts with a look of determination on her face.

"Rukia after you leave I'm going to request you be moved to a different Squad which you can move into when you return." Ichigo interrupts flatly and he watches as the light drains from her eyes and her mouth sets into a tight frown.

"What do you mean?" She says in a small voice.

"You heard me clearly Rukia." He sighs and she shakes her head.

"What is your reason? Am I a bad Lieutenant?" She demands.

"No you have been a good Lieutenant and have supported me well up to now." Ichigo says honestly and Rukia blinks back tears.

"Then why are you doing this? Do you want me to leave that badly Captain?" She asks.

"I don't want you to leave Rukia but…" He's cut off when she growls lightly.

"Then why? I demand a reason why you're getting rid of me!" Rukia snarls and he watches as her eyes fill up again but she blinks them away with determination and anger in her eyes.

"Rukia it's not because I dislike you." He promises and then takes in a deep breath. "Actually it's because I like you. I like a lot and I think that I'm steadily falling for you." He whispers and she stumbles back with tears reappearing in her eyes.

"No you can't." She protests.

"It's true, I swear." Ichigo says stepping forward to reclose the gap between them.

"Then why? That isn't a good enough excuse!" She whimpers. "It's the same for Nanao and Captain Shunsui but they deal with it. Why can't you?"

"Because I can't feel like this! It actually hurts knowing it won't ever work! We'd be too much of a distraction for each other and if you ever were in danger…" Ichigo hisses angrily and a tear falls down her cheek.

"But I don't understand. I was so happy the way you acted around me all the time." Rukia chokes. "My heart always beats so fast when I'm with you. I fell for you so…" She cuts off as tears block her vision. She steps forward and reaches up to wrap her arms around his neck before she stands on her tip toes and pulls him closer to her. He blinks and puts his hands on her hips gently as he lets his heart fall into the flames.

"I can't do this." He says when his lips are an inch from hers. He steps out of her arms quickly and let's go of her. He watches as her arms linger in the air for a minute before falling to her sides.

"Don't send me away." She begs with tears streaming down her cheeks. "I can deal with the pain just please don't make me leave you. I can't let you go again." She pleads with her lips quivering.

"It's too late for that. When you return from the world of the living you will be moved into another Squad. I'll request that you have the position of Lieutenant and you can swap with someone." Ichigo says coldly and watches pained as her violet eyes crumble into pools of despair.

Rukia's heart smashes to pieces as she searches in his eyes for the joke but only sees a serious and yet his eyes also fill with sadness and she stumbles away from him. She lets out a small sob and blinks in frustration as tears fall from her face at a rapid pace. Ichigo watches as she folds her arms and grips onto her top as a choked sound escapes her throat. She shakes her head knowing she's quickly losing him again.

"Rukia you have to understand…" He starts as she opens her eyes again. He reaches out a hand towards her and steps forward but a look of pure agony crosses her face as she looks at his outstretched hand. He moves forward quickly but not fast enough as she flash steps away holding back to sobs. He watches with an agonising pain as her blurred figure vanishes despite him calling out to her.

* * *

><p>He flash steps into the office and looks around frantically before walking into his room and knocking on the door to her room gently. He hears the sobs before his heart clenches into a ball.<p>

"Leave me alone!" She chokes tucking her legs tightly against her chest and sobbing into her jeans.

"Rukia please just talk to me." Ichigo begs but with no reply he leans his back again the door.

He slides down into a sitting position and listens in physical pain as she cries uncontrollably. He clenches his fists and hangs his head at the sound but his mind just tells him that it had to be done. If he'd left it sooner she would have been more hurt or he might have given in. He falls asleep to the sound of her choked sobs.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone,<strong>

**Just wanted to thank anyone who has reviewed or even read my fanfiction so far!**

**It's great to know people like it so thanks loads :)**

**I'll try to upload at least two chapters everyday from now on so I don't keep anyone waiting...**

**Thanks Again,**

**Holly**

**xx**


	9. Chapter 9 World Of The Living

Rukia wakes up with a frown already on her face. She can't stay here anymore. It was made clear that what Ichigo said can't be true. If it was something as simple as falling in love with me we'd make it through. There must be something I've done or said that made him want me to leave.

She gets up slowly and changes back into her uniform in silence. She walks to the door of her room and gently pulls it open. She blinks at the sight of Ichigo lay on his side asleep right next to the door. She steps over him silently and walks into the office. She walks over to the desk and her heart breaks at the doodles on his desk. She looks at the latest one of her lying in the grass surrounded by cherry blossoms. She feels tears sting her eyes and quick moves around the desk and flips the sheet over. She sighs adding her own small doodle onto the paper despite hers not being as good as his.

* * *

><p>Ichigo sits up off the floor to see the door to Rukia's room open. He quickly looks inside before flash stepping into the empty office. He sighs before walking out of the office door and heading to the area she's been training in for the last few weeks. When he arrives he's met by an empty courtyard. He sighs before flash stepping to the hospital wondering if she's visiting Gin. He walks into the room and Gin blinks at him.<p>

"Has she been here?" Ichigo asks frantically.

"Yeah she took Rangiku out with her." Gin tells him and he curses before leaving the room and flash stepping to the Kuchiki household. He hesitantly knocks on the door. He waits in silence before the door slides open and he demands from the servant who answers if Rukia Kuchiki is presence. The servant shakes her head slowly and Ichigo is about to leave when Byakuya appears behind the servant.

"Why do you need to know where Rukia is?" He asks.

"I don't know where she's gone. I'm worried about her, she might do something stupid and with the situation we're in." Ichigo stumbles over his words.

"What did you say to her?" Byakuya declares but before Ichigo can answer he begins to speak again. "Keep up if you still can." Byakuya says before flash stepping away with Ichigo close on his heels.

* * *

><p>They arrive and Byakuya doesn't hesitate to open the door feeling the spiritual pressures behind it. Ichigo follows in after him and everyone freezes in the room. The other eleven Captains look at the two of them cautiously and Ichigo just stares back at them confusion clear on his face.<p>

"I demand a reason we weren't invited to this Captains meeting!" Byakuya hisses and Yamamoto sighs.

"We knew how you would react and we weren't sure about Captain Kurosaki." Toushiro says slowly and they both look at him shocked.

"I don't get what you mean." Ichigo says with a small sigh.

"The decision has already been made now so your presence wasn't needed." Yamamoto dismisses but no one moves. "She requested the two of you didn't be invited. She knew you'd try to stop her."

"What do you..?" Byakuya starts but Ichigo spins around frantically.

"When did she leave?" He demands.

"Five minutes ago. Just before you two arrived." Ukitake says slowly and Ichigo sighs.

"Wait Captain Kurosaki you can't change the decision now." Yamamoto points out and he nods turning back around.

"I understand Head Captain but she has to know everything before she leaves. I can't keep her out of it." Ichigo says but as he leaves Toushiro appears in front of him.

"You can't. I won't let you." Toushiro hisses and Ichigo grabs the handle of Zangetsu.

"Scatter Senbonzakura." Byakuya whispers and thousands of petals fire towards Toushiro. He jumps out of the way and Ichigo glances over his shoulder at Byakuya who sighs. "Whatever you said to my little sister must have hurt her a lot. Stop her and I'll answer all the questions you need to know." He says and Ichigo nods before flash stepping away.

* * *

><p>Rukia runs quickly with Tatsuki and Rangiku at either side of her. She frowns feeling the rage in spiritual pressure as Byakuya releases Senbonzakura. Then she scowls feeling the following spiritual pressure. She glances at Rangiku and Tatsuki and they both nod before all three of them increase their speed.<p>

"We've got to leave before he gets us." Rukia says and the two of her friends nod and they all skid to the left and then to the right putting him off the trail slightly.

* * *

><p>Ichigo curses turning quickly using only her blazing spiritual pressure as a guide. He slides to a stop in the courtyard as the door closes. She doesn't glance over her shoulder as she disappears behind the doors. Ichigo freezes and then clenches his fists. He shakes his head as all the Captains and all the Lieutenants flash step behind him. Ichigo sighs feeling as if it was raining inside him. He looks down and brings his hands up to cover his face. He rubs his eyes in frustration and then turns around to face the Captains.<p>

"Why?" He asks the anger clear in his voice.

"She requested that she leaved early. She also left a message for you." Ukitake says softly. "She told us to tell you that she's sorry for not saying goodbye properly but she couldn't allow herself to give in again."

"She smiled when we granted her permission but her face whitened when she felt your spiritual pressure nearby so she left quickly. I don't think she would appreciate me telling you she had tears in her eyes." Shunsui says slowly and Ichigo curses again.

"What did you say to her?" Nanao says trying not to glare but the idea of Rukia becoming that unwell again was in her mind and it pained her to even think about it.

"Well… I-I-I j-just said… I mean I told her t-t-that…" Ichigo stammers nervously.

"Spit it out man!" Ikkaku snarls.

"Ok I told her I'm falling in love with her!" Ichigo snarls back before turning bright red and looking at the floor. "I told her that I would request she moved Squads. It's not fair on her for me to love her like I do. She deserves to find someone who is worthy of being with her. I'm pathetic. It's eating me up as it is just thinking of her fighting flipping hollows…"

"You stupid man." Nanao hisses and before anyone can stop her she flash steps in front of him and slaps him hard across the face.

"Nanao…" Shunsui starts.

"You have no idea. You idiot! Rukia has been trying so hard to get over you and then you show up again. I could see her determination every day. She knew she had to stay strong and not let herself love you still…" Nanao says tears in her eyes.

"I don't understand." Ichigo sighs.

"Well luckily for you we're going to tell you everything now. You need to know everything if you are even going to consider being in love with a Kuchiki let alone my little sister." Byakuya sighs shaking his head slowly.

* * *

><p>The three Shinigami look down at the town which they all recognise well. Rukia inhales deeply through her mouth as her eyes scan over the Kurosaki Clinic. She tears her eyes away from the house and then begins to drop before she lands in front of a place which is annoyingly familiar. A silky black cat weaves between the gap in the door and stares at the three before its lips seem to curve into a small smile.<p>

"So you came." It says and they all nod. "I'll go and change into something more suitable to greet you guys then?" The cat purrs before slipping back into the house. The three Shinigami wait patiently but after only five minutes the doors open wider.

A woman steps out with a pair of denim shorts and a baggy red t-shirt covering hanging over her light brown skin. Her plum coloured hair is tied into a lose bun. A red ribbon secures the piece of golden material holding the bun together. She folds her arms across her large chest are and her stance causes her hips to be pushed slightly to the left in an alluring way.

"Yoruichi-San." Rukia says and the woman smiles.

"I guess you guys are here for your gigai's?" Yoruichi wonders and the three of them nod. "Come on in. Kisuke had already prepared them. They're a new type, more comfortable than the old ones." The woman says turning around and walking back into the shop. The three Shinigami follow after her smiling.

"Ah Rukia-San!" Kisuke grins as they walk into a room behind the shop. He stands up with his blonde hair being pushed over his eyes by his stripy hat.

"You have our gigai's?" Tatsuki asks and Kisuke nods. He walks into another room before emerging with three gigais. Each of them matching the Shinigami perfectly.

"Come through here." Yoruichi says from a room to their left. "I picked out some temporary clothes for you all." She tells them and the three Shinigami skip into the room.

* * *

><p>Tatsuki emerges first in a pair of jeans and a tight fitted blue t-shirt with a single red x on the right hip and some plain black trainers. Rangiku emerges after her wearing a pair of denim three quarters and a white vest top with detailed embroidery flowers around the neck with a pair of coffee coloured dolly shoes to top it off. Rukia steps out wearing a pair of black jeans with a short sleeved black top with a purple hoodie and then plains black converse on her dainty feet.<p>

"You chose well Yoruichi-San." Rangiku approves and the other two nod in agreement.

"You're happy to stay here if you all want." Yoruichi says and all three of them shake their heads.

"I'm going to stay with Keigo and his sister." Tatsuki smiles.

"I'm staying in a small house Squad Ten bought considering we tend to be sent here quite a lot." Rangiku explains.

"I'll be fine. I have quite a few friends here." Rukia says before thanking Yoruichi and Kisuke for the trouble they've been through.

"No problem." Yoruichi shrugs.

"Stay here for dinner at least then." Kisuke suggests and after exchange a few quick glances they agree and sit down around a small table as Yoruichi dashes out of the room and then serves them all some rice and chicken curry. They stay until around seven in the evening and then all head out thanking Yoruichi and Kisuke as they go.

"You ready?" Rangiku asks.

"Yeah let's go." Rukia says and Tatsuki guides them towards their friend's new house.

* * *

><p>Ichigo sits down at his office chair looking down at his doodles with a sad expression on his face. He was prepared that tomorrow he would be told everything the Captains had decided he needs to know. Part of him hoped it would solve all his problems but he was sure it would make them more complicated. He sighs leaning back in the chair and looking through his room to the closed door where Rukia would be sleeping behind in a few hours if she hadn't gone a day early.<p>

He gets up and walk through the office, through his own room and then he slides the door to her room open. He looks at the seven soft toys he bought her and smiles slightly at the fact that the lion is still on her bed. Her cover is still pulled back from this morning. He walks over to her bed slowly and then picks up the small toy lion and brings it to his face. He breathes in through his nose and sighs when her scent fills his nose. He walks into his own room after he puts the toy back and lays back no his own bed before tipping his head to look up at the moon through the window. For some reason the view of the moon reminded him of her. She was his white moon so what was he to her? Her black sun?

"Sounds familiar." He sighs closing his eyes.

* * *

><p>The three Shinigami slowly approach the two story house. A small path leads up to the front door from a wall and gate that was as tall as Rangiku's waist. Either side of the path is grass with flower beds against the walls either side. To the right of the house is a gate which Rukia can only guess leads to a back garden. She lifts her hand and knocks on the door nervously with Tatsuki and Rangiku stood behind her looking over her shoulder. Footsteps approach the door and the latch clicks before second later the door swings open.<p>

The young woman stands with one hand holding the edge of the door and the other by her side. Her long orange hair is pulled back into a ponytail with a blue flower grip either side of her head. She is dressed in a white t-shirt and dark pink hoodie with a pair of light coloured jeans with only socks on her feet. Her blue eyes quickly scan over the three girls and then her whole face lights up.

"Rukia-Chan? Tatsuki-Chan? Rangiku-San?" The girl says cautiously and Rukia grins up at the girl.

"Hey Orihime-San." Rukia replies and then laughs as the girl throws herself at her. They embrace and both of them laugh before they pull apart and Orihime hugs Tatsuki and Rangiku in turn.

"I wasn't expecting you guys until tomorrow. I knew you were coming but I didn't expect now." Orihime grins. "I'm so glad to see you all. I thought I might not recognise you but you haven't changed much."

"You look really good Orihime." Rukia points out but to her slight sadness Orihime does look older. Not that different to her high school self but she is taller and looks much more mature. Her once young eyes have grown to be bright and even more beautiful. Even the way she stands is more like an adult.

"Thanks I guess I've grown a bit over the last seven years." Orihime laughs and Rukia just nods smiling. "Anyway come on in." Orihime continues opening the door wider and allowing the three of them to step into a wide hall.

At the end of the hall is a spiral staircase. The floor is a light wood and the walls are a light colour. There is a door to the left and are two doors to the right and Rukia notices a picture centred between the two doors. On the picture is Orihime stood with Uryuu just after graduation. They are both sat on the stairs at school. Orihime grinning up at the camera and Uryuu smiling coolly despite his arm being linked tightly by Orihime. Rukia smiles at the picture.

"I don't want to be a nag but do you guys mind taking off your shoes here?" Orihime asks and as she shuts the door revealing a shoe rack with a few pairs of shoes already on there. "I'm trying to get Uryuu used to taking his shoes off in the house." Orihime laughs.

"No problem." Rukia says as the three of them slide their shoes off and place them on the rack.

"Look at you getting all wife-like…" Rangiku laughs and Orihime shrugs.

"I guess I am though we have only been married eighteen months." Orihime points out and Tatsuki shrugs.

"But you were engaged for a year before that." She reminds her friends who just laughs before guiding them to the second door on the right.

"Thanks for doing this mission by the way. I would protect her on my own but I can understand she will attract some big hollows with her high spiritual pressure." Orihime grins and Rukia smiles at her before a childish sound echoes out of the room.

* * *

><p>They walk into a large living room with a window to the left looking out into the garden. To the right there are two sofa's pushed against the walls facing each other with a TV on the right wall. There is a wide wooden coffee table centred between the table and Rukia notice that above each sofa are three small pictures. Opposite the door is a beautiful fire place with a single picture centred on the mantle. The picture is of Orihime and Uryuu's first date with the two of them surrounded by snow stood outside the cinema. The three of them look to the left where along the windowsill are a few toys and then they all smile.<p>

Their old friend Uryuu Ishida is sat on the floor (laughing gently) with a soft mat lay out in front of him with an arch over it. Butterflies in all different colours and soft materials hang off the arch. They all look at the scene and Orihime's face lights up. Under the arch lies a baby around a month old dressed in a fluffy yellow full length onesie. Locks of wavy black hair fall to half way down the baby's forehead and her eyes are the exact colour of Orihime's.

"Honey we have guests." Orihime says and all three girls notice the new level of softness in her voice. He looks up and turns slightly red before he stands up. All three of the girls notice he too has got taller and more muscular from his appearance. All three girls turn slightly red as he comes up to them not being able to believe that this is Uryuu Ishida in front of them.

"It's been such a long time since we've seen any of you." He says as Orihime walks past him. As she does she puts her hand on his arm for a brief second and they give each other a soft smile making their friends feel bubbly inside. Not even Orihime could deny that the love she finally found for Uryuu was more powerful than any love she ever felt for Ichigo. Both of them missed their friend greatly.

"You look well Uryuu." Rukia says and she hugs him quickly but instead of becoming shy and pulling away quickly he accepts the hug happily and then hugs both Rangiku and Tatsuki with a smile.

"All of you look great. None of you have changed at all." He smiles and Rukia laughs.

"Unlike you." She notes that he is now quite a lot taller than her and is now also an inch taller than Rangiku.

"Ok everyone I'd like you all to meet Yoshino Ishida." Orihime says stepping next to Uryuu with a bright smile. All three of her friends smile brightly as well as all of them making the sort of sound you usually make after seeing a new born puppy.


	10. Chapter 10 Remembering The Pain

Orihime held the small child again her chest. The baby girl curled her fingers around a lock of her mother's hair and blinked at the unfamiliar faces of the guests. The three Shinigami look at the beautiful child with aching hearts. With her mother's eyes and beautiful face but her father's ebony hair she is adorable to look at.

"She's beautiful Orihime." Rangiku whispers and Orihime nods kissing her daughters head gently.

"She is my treasure. I love her so much." Orihime smiles as the baby moves her eyes to look up at her mother.

"Thank you so much for agreeing to help protect her. When she gets older we think she'll be very powerful and so she won't need much protecting but right now we're not enough to keep her safe." Uryuu says smiling down at his daughter and stroking her cheek gently with his index finger. Yoshino blinks happily at her parents. She had started to recognise them and she loved them already and she already knew they loved her.

"I wouldn't even think of declining this mission. If she's your daughter then she's part of my family too." Rukia smiles and Orihime beams.

"Ok I'm getting all emotional. You're growing up so fast Orihime." Rangiku sniffs and Orihime laughs gently and then grins.

"You can hold her if you want. She'll grow up calling you aunty Rangiku anyway." Orihime offers and Rangiku practically jumps up with joy. She blinks back tears and then folds her arms in a motherly as Orihime carefully passes her daughter into the steady arms of her friend. The child looks up at the young woman's beautiful face and confusion hits her. This lady looks like her mummy. She has lighter hair and lighter eyes but they are both very beautiful.

"Oh you two she's adorable. She looks like you Orihime but she sure does have daddy's hair… Yes you do sweetie, yes you do." Rangiku soothes in a motherly tone. Orihime laughs and then tells the Shinigami to make themselves at home.

Rukia and Tatsuki sit down on one sofa with Rangiku between them holding Yoshino carefully and smiling down at the child. Rukia smiles at the child and mouths to Tatsuki it's about time Rangiku got one of her own. Tatsuki nods in agreement but then also nods at Rukia and mouths it's her turn too. Rukia shakes her head with a smile before looking above the sofa both Orihime and Uryuu are sat on.

She looks over the three pictures on the wall. The first is a picture of Orihime sat on a hospital bed with new born Yoshino in her arms and Uryuu in the chair by her bed with his hand gently on her leg. Rukia smiles as her eyes move onto the next picture of Orihime and Uryuu stood on a beach together. Orihime's hair in pigtails wearing shorts with bare feet and Uryuu wearing three quarters. Both of them wearing a matching t-shirts that say 'newlyweds' on them. The last picture makes Rukia smile. On the picture the whole group are there, Rukia, Orihime and Tatsuki sat on a bench with Ichigo, Uryuu and Chad stood behind them. Keigo and a few of their other friends in the background. She remembers that day well.

"Those pictures are awesome guys." Tatsuki beams noticing the pictures to.

"We wanted Yoshino to grow up surrounded by the people who she will know later as aunt's and uncles. It may be a little sad but we thought it would be nice for her to be able to see you guys all the time as well as us." Uryuu says and all three Shinigami look at their friends. Friends who used to only be classmates but grew to love each other more than anything.

They sit close to each other. Orihime's shoulder pressed against his and their fingers entwined resting in the small dip between their legs. Both of them seem happier and they can't deny that Orihime and Uryuu seem to fit just sat like that. All three girls shake their heads wondering why they never saw it in high school. They could have pushed them together and Rangiku could have guided Orihime in the right direction.

"It turned out well anyway." Rangiku whispers and all three of them begin to laugh knowing they were thinking the exact same.

* * *

><p>Ichigo stands at the end of the room facing Yamamoto with all the Captains (except Gin) and Lieutenants (except Rangiku, Tatsuki and Rukia) either side of him. He has been told not to interrupt or judge but to just listen until everyone has finished with what they had to say. They said he may remember though he wasn't quite sure what they meant.<p>

"Would you like to start Ukitake seems you were the first person to find out." Yamamoto suggests and Ukitake nods.

"Ichigo Kurosaki was seventeen years old when he died in the world of the living. In his life he lost his mother at the age of eight and so lived with his father and younger twin sisters. One day a Shinigami saved him from a hollow." Ukitake starts.

"Due to his high spiritual pressure he could see spirits, hollows and Shinigami. This Shinigami visited him that night sensing the high spiritual pressure. A hollow attacked and injured his sister Karin as well as the Shinigami. She told him that he could save his family if she gave him her powers." Shunsui continues. Ichigo listens and despite being confused his mind recognises the scenes and they seem to play in his head filling him with a soft sadness.

"Before she poured her powers into him she announced her name. She told him she was Rukia Kuchiki." Byakuya continues. "Then instead of pouring half her powers into him, he took them all and so she had to stay in the world of the living."

"She didn't return for a while and when the Soul Society found out about her losing her powers she had to be brought back and executed." Renji continues after his Captain.

_Oh so you're starting to remember are you?_

The voice I faded but familiar in Ichigo's mind. It tickles at his brain and laughs wickedly.

_It's about time you remembered don't you think. You may have forgotten but I never have, I've been stuck for a long while now just waiting for you to wake up._

"You two came and took her to Soul Society and I lost all my powers. I was trained by Kisuke. It hurt but I needed to save her at any cost because she gave up everything for my family." Ichigo says quickly without realising. He blinks and a few amused looks pass across the Captain's faces before they continue filling his brain with anything they can possibly remember about him.

* * *

><p>Rukia follows after Orihime up the stairs. Orihime holding a sleeping Yoshino in her arms and Rukia needing to tell her something really important. The stairs twist to face the front of the house and there is another hallway with light wooden flooring and light walls. There are two doors either side with big pictures centred between the two. At both ends of the upstairs hall are big windows with the blinds still open from earlier in the day. Rukia follows Orihime to the first door on their left and waits patiently as Orihime manages to find the light switch on the wall.<p>

The medium sized room is beautiful with wooden floors and light green painted walls. The ceiling is painted to look like a field with daisies and blades of grass dancing above their heads. On the left wall is a window with yellow curtains open framing the image of the dark garden down below. Opposite the door is a cot in a light wood colour with soft white sheets. To the right is a set of draws with a few teddies on top as well as a lamp. Orihime gently places Yoshino in the cot and then walks over to the lamp and touches it once causing it to add a dim amount of light into the room, she then turns on a baby monitor which Rukia didn't notice. Rukia walks out of the room before Orihime. Orihime turns off the big light leaving the light on its lowest setting in the room. She shuts the door partly and then smiles at her friend.

"It's been such a long time since I've seen you." Orihime sighs and then smiles. "I missed you."

"Me too it's just…" Rukia starts.

"I know, he died here and you didn't want to be here." Orihime nods understanding and Rukia nods.

"Orihime I need to tell you some really important things." Rukia starts and Orihime nods.

"I could tell. Come in here." She says grabbing her friends hand gently and pulling her into the room next to Yoshino's room. She turns on the light switch to reveal a large bedroom.

Against the opposite wall is a double bed with wooden bedside tables each side. Both with a lamp on but one also has a book lay down where the other has a picture frame. To the right is a window letting in no light. There is a dressing table to the left of the window. Then to the left of the room are two built in wooden wardrobes.

Orihime tugs Rukia to the bed and they both sit down on the silky baby blue bedding. Rukia glances at the picture on the bedside table and her jaw drops open. Orihime looks beautiful in the picture. She's sat on a chair looking over her shoulder with her hair in orange ringlets and also pinned into a bun. Her lips are covered with an almost natural pink lipstick. Her cheeks are flushed red but her smile is nervous and genuine.

"That was taken before the wedding." Orihime tells Rukia with a smile. "One of the best days of my life."

"Orihime I have something really important to tell you." Rukia says looking down and Orihime sighs.

"You can tell me anything." Orihime promises and Rukia nods.

"Ichigo came back. He's become a Captain and I was his Lieutenant but he can't remember his life when he was alive. He's only been my Captain for a month but he told me he was falling for me and now he's making me change Squads but I'm already in love with him again and he's leaving me again…" Rukia mumbles but Orihime hears every word and then wraps her arms around her friend noticing the tears running down her cheeks before Rukia does.

"I can't believe it. It must have been so hard for you. I'm sorry Rukia that this has happened to you." Orihime soothes as Rukia sobs into her shoulder. Orihime smiles gently. "You can stay here if you want while you're here."

"I can't impose on you three like that." Rukia mumbles sniffing helplessly and Orihime laughs.

"It will be a help. You can protect Yoshino easier from here and we can catch up properly. Tatsuki has visited quite a bit and Rangiku has twice but over seven years I've not seen you at all." Orihime sighs.

"Are you sure I won't be a bother?" Rukia whispers and Orihime holds Rukia's shoulders at arm's length and smiles at her.

"As if Rukia. You know how long I've been waiting for someone to stay so I can show off my new wife and motherly skills." Orihime laughs and Rukia grins feeling the sadness pour out of her at the sight of her old friend. Seeing her smile like that Rukia knew she was right. Orihime has grown up in the way she speaks and looks but in the way she acts you can still see the young woman inside her. Rukia had to remember that Orihime is only twenty three now.

* * *

><p>Ichigo flash steps away frustrated at himself. He put her through so much. So many times Rukia had helped him and he had done nothing but caused more trouble. The reason she was going to be executed was him. The reason she was ill for almost two years was him. The reason she felt as if she was losing him again is because she had lost him and he'd come back and messed up her life again. He did all this and he remembered it all.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11 Three Feelings

Ichigo sits at his desk with a brooding face. It's like there are two of him. One is Captain Kurosaki and is gentle and kind with a shy personality and the other is Ichigo Kurosaki who is angry and confident with strange feelings. For some reason both seem to care for Rukia so much but the ways they care are so different. The Captain Kurosaki part of him wants to show her how perfect she is and to lie beneath a cherry blossom tree with their hands entwined where the other him wants to lead a passionate relationship with their usual petty arguments. He shakes his head before looking down at his drawings which are clearly better than hers. He shakes his head knowing that was a cruel thing to think.

"What the hell's going on?" He whispers. "Every time I think anything at all another part of me disagrees with it. It's sickening." He says louder knowing the crowd outside. Ukitake opens the door and come in followed by most of the Captains and Lieutenants apart from Toushiro, Unohanna, Gin and Izuru.

"It's bound to be strange." Byakuya tells him as some of the Captains and Lieutenants sit on the sofas and the others stand up all looking at him.

"You think? And now you're stupid sisters gone off…" He cuts off and looks down. "I shouldn't have said that. Why did I say that?"

"It's who you are." Ikkaku says with a shrug and he shakes his head.

"But I can feel it inside. It's like we're both trapped inside one body." Ichigo starts.

_Don't forget me that quickly._

The silkily voice hisses and Ichigo shakes his head angrily. Then there is you of course, he thinks to himself.

"So it's simple. You just deal with it." Yumichika says and Ichigo shakes his head.

"I can feel how much we both love her. She is truly amazing and both parts of me love her so strongly." He explains. "I don't understand the feelings inside anymore. I don't know whether I want to argue with her or hold her close. I can't decide how to view anything because there are three points of view inside of me."

"Oh so you do remember your hollow?" Shunsui asks and he nods.

"He's strong too. Strange how he seems to love her too." Ichigo laughs hearing the hollow scream.

_No I don't! She is nothing but a selfish brat who depends on you too much! She may be beautiful and powerful but she has no natural attractive qualities what so ever apart from her eyes and hair. I guess she has a good body shape too and well her laugh is adorable and then there's… Oh whatever…_

The voice snarls and Ichigo smiles to himself before shaking his head again. It's too hard to have all of these thoughts in his head. Part of him wants to just go back to being Captain Kurosaki but the other part of him knows all too well he can't now.

"Do you love Rukia Kuchiki?" Nanao asks and Ichigo nods slowly. "Then that's all that matters. It's clear that all three of you love her dearly." Nanao suggests and Ichigo shakes his head again.

"Trust me when I say this love is impossible. Personally I just want to hug her all the time but the other two. Well I'm not even going to acknowledge your opinion on the matter you grey faced freak." The Captains exchange glances as Ichigo cuts off to talk to himself for a minute.

"No the truth is, though Byakuya will hate this, I just want to kiss her. Let's be honest Renji never stood a flipping chance but she seems to like the whole rugged strawberry thing." He says and everyone blinks at the slight change in his voice. It's stronger and teasing with a hint of joy.

"Shut your mouth you idiot." His voice changes softer again as he hisses to himself.

"Ooh masters are fighting? I personally would tap that. I mean let's be honest Rukia Kuchiki is damn hot but then again so is Yoruichi…" His voice hisses in an almost insane voice. Soi Fon glares at him and he smiles wickedly. "Oh and out little bee is a feisty one. I would mind being stung by…" He cuts off with a stomach turning scream.

"Isane can't you do something?" Nanao demands and Isane shakes her head.

"His three personalities are battling to stay in control though it would only get really bad if his hollow won but considering both other parts of him are fighting against it I think it's unlikely." Isane explains with pity across her face. Ichigo grips onto the edge of the desk.

"I personally miss the old Ichigo." Ikkaku admits with a small smile.

"You would. I think Captain Kurosaki is much nicer." Nanao hisses and Ikkaku shakes his head unaffected.

"Stop it you idiots! You're confusing everything." Isane yells and silence falls upon the room. "Hey Captain Kurosaki I need to ask you something." She says and Ichigo's head snaps up with a struggling but warm smile.

"Sure what's wrong?" He asks softly and Isane smiles back with an idea in mind.

"I'm just curious what you're interested in?" She asks gently and his face changes for a moment.

"Rukia obviously…" He cuts off and his voice grows soft again. "I like to draw."

"Oh like what?" Nanao joins in and he smiles looking down and then hesitantly opening the draw and pulling out a pile of papers.

"Rukia mainly. I like to try and capture her without her knowing. I think she's too beautiful to draw honestly." His laugh is distant but Nanao and Isane approach the desk and look down at the endless doodles of their friend. Each one is detailed and artistic with emphasis on the eyes and hair.

"Wow you're really good." Nanao says and he smiles.

"Looks like Rukia added her own." Isane says smiling as she notices the dark ink showing through the paper. They flip it over and look down at the doodle. The doodle is of Rukia with rabbit ears and in her hand is a pink petal with a few words scribbled below the picture.

_I'll keep you with me._

* * *

><p>Rukia is led by Orihime downstairs again. Tatsuki and Rangiku are sat on the sofa with Uryuu opposite them. All three of them are laughing as Orihime and Rukia enter.<p>

"She didn't wake up did she?" Uryuu asks gently and Orihime shakes her head.

"Nope she's fast asleep." Orihime beams before beaming and dashing up the stairs again before appearing in the room a moment later with a photo album in her hands. She tugs Rukia to the sofa.

"You mentioned wanting to see the wedding photos didn't you?" Orihime asks and all three of her friends nod frantically.

Orihime places the album in the centre of the coffee table and they all lean over the album and look down at it. The book is white with a simple but beautiful border around the edge. The words 'Forever Now and Always' written on the front in Orihime's beautiful writing with a silver pen. She happily flips open the first page to reveal two pictures. The first is of Chad wearing a dark blue tuxedo with a light blue shirt. The second is off Yuzu, Karin and their farther. Yuzu and Karin are wearing matching red dresses that fall to their knees and have thin red straps instead of sleeves. Their dad wearing a grey tuxedo and white shirt. Both pictures are taken in front of a field with a few chairs set up and an arch in the background.

Orihime flips the page again to find a picture of Uryuu stood with Chad smiling. Uryuu's tuxedo is plain black but in the front pocket if a small bunch of daisies. The photo underneath shows Orihime with Karin and Yuzu. Orihime wearing a fluffy white dressing gown and stood in a doorframe with her arms around the twins. All three of them smiling.

She flips the page again and all three of Orihime's friends feel tears pricking their eyes. The picture shows Orihime stood alone next to a big oak tree. Her hair is curled and pinned into a bun with tiny white daisies weaved into her hair. Her dress falls to the floor and is pure white. It's raised slightly at the front revealing a pair of flat white shoes covering her dainty feet. The top half of her dress has thick baggy straps which hang off her shoulders. The bodice of her dress is fitted to her body perfectly with tiny embroidery flowers in a thin silver thread at her waist just before where the dress flows out slightly into a silk white gown.

"My God Orihime you it's beautiful." Rangiku chokes and Orihime smiles turning slightly red. All three of the Shinigami note how she looks like a princess. The sort of strong-willed princess who's idea of perfection might not be money but instead just to enter a world of her own.

The picture below shows Uryuu waiting under an arch draped with ivy and scattered with daisies. Karin and Yuzu stand to the left of the arch and Chad to the right. Orihime flips the page again to show a close up on Uryuu's face. His eyes show so much happiness it pours out of the picture and into each of their hearts. The picture below that is of Orihime stood facing Uryuu under the arch. They are gazing into each other's eyes happily.

Orihime flicks through a few sets of pictures showing the exchanging of the rings. Then they make her stop on an image which is a close up of the two of them during the kiss. Orihime's cheeks are a light pink and her pale arms around Uryuu's neck. Both their eyes are closed and Uryuu's arms are wrapped around her waist protectively. Their lips are pressed together and both their lips are curved up into a smile.

"Aww you two." Tatsuki grins and Orihime flushes red at the same time as Uryuu.

The final pictures are beautiful with them stood in front of a wall which on the other side overlooks a valley with a lake in the centre surrounded by forest and a few beautiful cottages. Orihime mentions with a slightly embarrassed tone that they spent their first night as a married couple in one of those cottages. All three of her friends whistle and she giggles but shakes her head.

"I guess you guys did things before that anyway." Tatsuki teases.

"Actually Uryuu is a gentleman and we waited until after the wedding because I wasn't ready." Orihime says defensively and Tatsuki the three Shinigami blink at the powerful tone she uses and they all shrug knowing for Uryuu she became strong and she would do anything for him like he would her.

* * *

><p>After another few hours of talking Rangiku and Tatsuki head off leaving Orihime and Rukia sat on the sofa's alone talking while Uryuu goes to check on Yoshino. Orihime tells Rukia about the wedding and turning red laughs about how her wedding night was the night she lost her virtue.<p>

"I think that's amazing how the two of you will probably only ever go _that_ far with each other. In a way it's beautiful how your relationship is…" Rukia trails off as Uryuu walks back into the room.

"Well I'm going to bed." Uryuu announces happily. "Well goodnight Rukia."

"Night Uryuu." Rukia replies cheerily. Uryuu smiles walking to the sofa Orihime's sat on. He leans down and touches her arm gently with his hand and she holds onto his arm briefly and tips her head back as he gently kisses her forehead.

"Night honey." He says smiling and she smiles in return as he begins to leave the room.

"Good night honey. I love you." Orihime calls as he walks up the stairs and he chuckles.

"I love you too." He calls back.


	12. Chapter 12 Being Watched

Rukia wakes up in a medium sized bedroom. The floors are wooden (just like most rooms in the Ishida house) and the walls are painted a light yellow colour which matches the light yellow and white bedding. The bed is on the left side room with two bedside tables either side. Opposite the bed on the right wall is a small wardrobe and there is a window opposite the door with the white curtains closed. This was the guest room in Orihime and Uryuu's house and Rukia was their guest.

"What in the..?" Rukia whispers getting out of her bed wearing a pair of light blue pyjamas which are far too long for her after she borrowed them off Orihime. Rukia walks across the hall towards the door of the strange sound.

She pushes the ajar open fully and blinks at Yoshino's room. Rukia tip toes over to the cot to see the baby stirring in her sleep. Her little fingers are wrapped in the sheets and her black hair is curling all around her head. Rukia smiles as the eyes lids open to reveal pools of light blue surrounded by walls of black lashes. Yoshino looks up at the beautiful young woman and hesitantly tries to reach up to her with no victory. Rukia blinks as the child sees fill up with tears and she opens her mouth to cry.

"Oh no wait…" Rukia panic and then gently reaches down and scoops Yoshino into her arms. Rukia wraps the blanket around Yoshino gently and then holds her in her own folded arms. The baby shuts her mouth immediately and just blinks up at the young woman. The woman looked slightly younger than her mummy but she had old eyes but they were also beautiful pools of violet. Rukia shakes her head and slowly rocks the girl back and forth in her arms while humming to herself. Yoshino's little fingers wrap into the baggy material of her pyjama sleeve and Rukia grins.

"Oh good morning." A soft voice says from behind her. Rukia turns around to see Orihime leaning against the door frame. Her orange hair now let down but Rukia is surprised to find in now only falling a few inches past her shoulders. Orihime looks beautiful even in the morning. Her own pyjamas are silk lilac shorts and a baggy lilac top with thin straps to match. Her feet are bare and her toe nails are painted a light pink.

"Good morning." Rukia replies with a smile.

"Yoshino seems to like you." Orihime nods towards her daughter with a smile.

"Well I like her." Rukia says in a playful voice grinning down at the baby who blinks back happily.

"Anyway if you want to bring her down we'll get some breakfast." Orihime suggests and Rukia follows her down the stairs with Yoshino in her arms.

* * *

><p>They walk into the single door which now seems to be on the right side of the hall. The room reveals a beautiful kitchen and dining room. To the left is the kitchen area with white marble tops on the light wooden units and a window hanging over the sink. In the centre is a dining room table in a circle shape with six five chairs around it. Then to the left is a set of French doors looking out into a medium sized garden which leads onto stone floor and then further onto a large patch of grass. At the end of the garden are flower beds cut off by a fence only a few inches high. To the left of the French doors is a sort of cage with blankets and pillows in the cage circle as well as a few teddies and a few items which seem to help with teething. After a quick order from Orihime, Rukia lays Yoshino down on her back in the cage thing and then goes into the kitchen.<p>

Orihime opens the fridge and a cupboard hanging above one of the units to reveal different cereals. Orihime says Rukia can have a cooked breakfast or a continental breakfast or both if she wants. Rukia laughs and asks Orihime what she will be having.

"Well first I'm going to make Uryuu his bacon and eggs on toast and then I usually have some cereal and then a piece of fruit. Though I sometimes cook extra food and have a cooked breakfast." Orihime says with a smile.

"I think I'll go with the cereal and fruit idea if that's good with you?" Rukia asks and Orihime grins.

"Why wouldn't it be you Muppet?" Orihime laughs grabbing the eggs and bacon out of the fridge before grabbing a few boxes of cereal and finally opening the bread bin and grabbing a few sliced before popping them into the toaster.

"So do you work Orihime or does just Uryuu work?" Rukia wonders and Orihime smiles.

"Well Uryuu works for a clothes company designing and even making some of their products. Well he makes the prototypes anyway and then lets the machines do the rest." Orihime laughs briefly. "I work part time for the same company helping out with the colour schemes and things like that so really Uryuu and I work together."

"That must be nice then because you're not away from each other all the time." Rukia smiles and Orihime nods.

"Yeah but lately we've been doing separate shifts so someone is always home with Yoshino. We don't really want to get a babysitter but sometimes Chad watches her or even Yuzu sometimes." Orihime says smiling. "Yoshino is loved by everyone it seems."

"Well if you want I'll watch her today." Rukia suggests and Orihime blinks as Rukia pours a bowl of cereal and Orihime turns over the bacon strips in the pan and then runs to the toaster.

"Really? It would be great for me to work today but I don't have to." Orihime says buttering the toast lightly and Rukia grins.

"Yeah it'll be cool. We could take a walk and whatever. You have formula right?" Rukia asks and Orihime nods.

"Only for emergencies like when Uryuu's home and I'm not otherwise I just feed her myself." Orihime says and Rukia nods with a smile.

"See it'll be fine." Rukia tells her and Orihime hesitantly smiles.

* * *

><p>Ichigo leans back in his chair with only Nanao, Isane, Ukitake, Byakuya, Ikkaku and Yachiru now waiting in the room to keep his good sides awake. If just one falls asleep it makes the others chances weaker and he could wake up with the mind of a hollow.<p>

"You'll be fine Ichi…" Yachiru chirps and he smiles.

"Hopefully I will." He replies squeezes his eyes shut as three different opinions flood his head at once.

"If you'd just give up your life as a Captain everything would be fine. I can beat the hollow without you." His voice changes slightly and he shakes his head.

"What's so bad about being a Captain anyway?" His soft voice says.

"I want to go back. I want to see my sisters and dad. I want to protect my family." His voice says in a dark tone. Nanao and Isane shake their heads but then both smile slightly. No matter which side wins they will love Rukia equally.

* * *

><p>Rukia carries Yoshino into the hall. The baby girl now dressed in a long sleeved pink top, denim dungarees, black leggings and little black boots. Rukia smiles at the child as she dresses her in a little denim jacket and then sits her in the pram in the hall. She'd asked Orihime about if they had a pram hoping she could take Yoshino for a walk. Rukia was now dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans, a dark blue long sleeved turtle neck top and a long black coat that falls to her knees. She slips her feet into her converse and then runs into the kitchen and grabs the spare keys and a blanket. She walks back into the hall and tucks the blanket around Yoshino before strapping her in and then opening the front door. She pushes the pram outside and then locks the door behind them before sliding the keys into her jeans pocket.<p>

She pushes the pram along the road humming to herself as Yoshino blinks up at the blue sky and glances either side to see trees and small birds. The sound of Rukia's humming send Yoshino into a relaxed state. As they reach a park entrance Rukia leans over the pram handles and looks down at the top of Yoshino's head. Her black curls blow around in the wind and Rukia smiles before pushing the pram into the park. She wheels the pram through the play area and Yoshino watches other children play happily. Rukia pushes her down a path towards a huge pond. They stop to look at the ducks and Rukia smiles happily.

"Rukia?" A voice asks and Rukia turns her head to the right slowly to see two beautiful young girls. One's black hair falls past her shoulders but two thick bangs at the front are cut to her chin length. The other had shoulder length golden hair and a soft smile plays on her lips. The two girls both wearing jeans and hoodies but the girl with black hairs is red and the others is yellow.

"I can't believe it's you." The one with blonde hair says and Rukia eyes scan over the girls for a second longer. They must be about sixteen. Rukia blinks before a smile spreads across her face.

"It's been a while hasn't it." Rukia whispers and the two girls nod smiling.

"I've missed you." They both say and Rukia laughs.

"I've missed you guys two." Rukia laughs and then throws herself at the two girls who hug her back laughing. "Of all the people to bump into I find the Kurosaki twins."

"We wouldn't have noticed but we recognised Yoshino." Yuzu laughs pulling away and Rukia smiles holding the handles of the pram gently in her hands as Yoshino looks at the twins with a happy expression on her face.

"She actually looks like she could be yours." Karin points out and Rukia shakes her head. The three of them talk for a while and Yuzu mentions the twins were going to stop by for dinner at Orihime's tonight anyway. Rukia tells them about everyone in the Soul Society but she can't bring herself to mention his name. They are his sisters and her heart nags begging her to tell them but the idea of telling them this is scary.

* * *

><p>Tatsuki and Rangiku walk down an empty street but it wouldn't matter anyway since no one would be able to see them. Tatsuki rubs her shoulder where the hollow had scratched her. It wasn't a bad wound and the battle ended quickly. Rangiku lets out a sigh unable to feel Rukia's pressure properly.<p>

"It was just a hollow after all." Tatsuki mentions realising how they panicked before.

"No can't you feel it." Rangiku says looking around quickly. "It's out there still. It's just waiting to make its move and we were distracted by a simple hollow."

"If we hadn't stopped the hollow people would have died." Tatsuki points out and Rangiku nods but sighs again.

"Still… We need to protect her." Rangiku says. "It's after her for some reason and until it gets her we need to stop it."

* * *

><p>As Rangiku said the thing was there. Sat on a tree branch, invisible to the human eye. It watches the three girls and the pram impatiently. It couldn't make a move here. It hadn't been noticed yet and who knew what capabilities the Kurosaki twins had gathered over the years. It needed to wait. The thing sighs before using flash step to disappear. It had escaped the two Shinigami earlier by running past a low level hollow. He would need to keep hiding if he wanted to get her at the right time.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13 Unwanted Visitor

Rukia unlocked the front door and wheels the pram into the hall with Yuzu and Karin behind her. Rukia smiles unfastening the straps across Yoshino's sleeping body. She lifts her out of the pram gently and holds the baby girl close to her chest. The three girls walk into the kitchen to find Orihime stood leaning over the small kitchen island. Her hair was now pulled back into a lose ponytail and she spins a pen between her fingers.

"Orihime-Chan?" Yuzu asks happily and Orihime looks up with a small smile on her face.

"Oh hey Yuzu, Karin. I thought I heard more than one person come in." Orihime grins before smiling at her sleeping daughter in her best friend's arms.

"She fell asleep on the way home." Rukia tells Orihime and her friend beams before gently taking the baby out of her arms.

"I'll go put her in bed and then I'll start making tea. Uryuu should be home soon." Orihime says leaving the room and the three girl's just shrug.

Rukia, Yuzu and Karin all take a seat around the dining room table and then greet Uryuu when he walks into the room a minute or so later. He smiles at the three of them and then glances over her shoulder with a smile as Orihime puts a hand on his shoulder. She presses her lips to his briefly and they both turn slightly red as she welcomes him home. Uryuu sits at the table with them and they all talk as Orihime starts to cook the tea. Yuzu slides out of her seat within a few minutes and starts to help Orihime cook.

"You just can't help yourself can you?" Karin chuckles lightly and Yuzu laughs.

"You don't seem to mind at home." Yuzu points out.

"I think it's great you're carrying on with cooking. I remember how good your food was and it can only get better." Rukia grins and Karin shakes her head.

"I'm glad everyone is ok in Soul Society. Toushiro hasn't visited in a while though." Karin says and Rukia tries not to frown at the disappointment in her voice.

"He's been working hard for quite a while now but I'm sure I overheard him mention he will be taking a holiday later this year. I wouldn't worry about it Karin. He misses you." Rukia says and Karin grins turning slightly red.

"Well who wouldn't right?" She laughs and Rukia shakes her head.

"Honestly though I'm impressed about how well everyone's grown over the past years. In some ways you've all overtaken me." Rukia laughs with a slight tinge of sadness to her voice.

"Not really if you think about it. I can already sense how much stronger you've become. I always thought you could be a Lieutenant anyway but I'd say you're closer to a Captains level now then Lieutenant." Uryuu tells her and Rukia grins.

"I've trained hard the past month after I received my mission to come here." Rukia admits. "I guess I needed this. I was so scared to come back."

"Why would you be scared of coming back here?" Yuzu asks and Rukia shrugs.

"I guess I thought you'd all blame me for Ichigo's…" She cuts off not having said his name properly for such a long time. "I even thought I deserved to be blamed. If I hadn't shown up then maybe things would have been…"

"If you hadn't shown up I probably wouldn't be here now." Orihime interrupts. "Back then I was so wrapped up in my crush for Ichigo that I couldn't even see Uryuu. If you'd never have shown up then I might not be with the man of my dreams right now and I wouldn't have this amazing life."

"But I didn't manage to stop him. I should have seen it coming and pushed him out of the way." Rukia says desperately. Part of her was searching for the blame. It needed it to stay sane because if she was blames at least she knew that she didn't deserve Ichigo anyway because she certainly didn't deserve this.

"No one could have saved him." Karin sighs and the room falls silent. "I haven't talked about Ichigo for seven years but not because I blamed you. I haven't talked about Ichigo for so long because I felt ashamed. I was his younger sister and he did so much for us but I never did anything for him."

"Karin-Chan…" Yuzu whispers.

"But you Rukia gave him the power to save us. You brought him back from the dumps. He hated his high spiritual pressure but you gave him a reason to enjoy it. You were the thing that he truly wanted to protect because you were the thing that he needed to show him that his power could be good." Karin says and her fists clench. "What I'm trying to say Rukia is thank you. If it wasn't for you Ichigo would never have been so happy."

"Karin-Chan don't cry…" Yuzu says and Karin blinks back tears angrily and huffs.

"I'm not you idiot." Karin protests before laughing gently after looking into Rukia's watering eyes. Tears drop from the violet pools and roll down her cheeks.

"See there was no need to be scared about coming back here…" Uryuu starts and Rukia jumps when Orihime hugs her from behind.

"You came home eventually." Orihime laughs and Rukia laughs as tears topple down her cheeks at a steady rate.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later Yuzu and Orihime serve up bowls of hot chicken korma with rice and naan-bread. The five of them tuck into the meal happily and none of them mention Ichigo for the whole meal. Karin had said what she always wanted too. Since Ichigo's death Karin had looked after Yuzu but before she knew it her twin had built up her spiritual pressure and could now see spirits and hollows. Karin knew Yuzu had changed when they defeated their first hollow as a team. It changed the way they both lived. They no longer had to depend on their brother and could protect one another instead. Neither of them questioned Ichigo's death once. They never blamed Rukia and they had both always been thankful to her. It was when they turned sixteen last year that their dad told them all about Ichigo and his hollow side. The twins took it easily and Yuzu moved on quickly knowing that it didn't matter anymore.<p>

Yuzu glances at her twin and smiles to herself knowing a huge weight has been lifted off Karin's shoulders. She'd always wanted to thank the girl who changed their brother for the better. Yuzu had never thought she could become strong but she knew she finally had to after Ichigo's death. She couldn't let people protect her any longer and so she practiced raising her spiritual pressure as often as she could. She will never be as strong as Karin but it didn't matter because she now knows that if Karin was ever in trouble she could help to protect her. They needed each other still whether they liked to admit it or not. They both thought they needed someone to protect them but they really just wanted to feel safe.

"I might go up and change into my pyjama's if that's ok?" Rukia says as she stands up taking her plate to the sink.

"Good idea. We could watch a movie if you want?" Orihime suggests and everyone nods.

"Only if the twins pick the film." Rukia says grinning.

"Films are in the living room." Uryuu says as the twins and Rukia skip out of the room. Rukia turning upstairs and the twins skipping into the living room. Orihime and Uryuu start to clean the dishes in a comfortable silence.

* * *

><p>Rangiku sits up in the single bed and runs to the window before jumping out of it and landing on the street below. Tatsuki appears beside her and Rangiku frowns.<p>

"Can you feel that?" Rangiku asks.

"It's strong." Tatsuki says and they both flash step towards the rising spiritual pressure. As they do Rangiku pulls a gadget form under her Lieutenant badge and calls her Captain.

"What is it Rangiku?" Toushiro sighs.

"We've got a situation. The opponent is strong. We're heading after it now but Rukia's not with us." Rangiku says and Toushiro stands up quickly.

"Ok I'll notify head Captain." Toushiro tells her and Rangiku smiles to herself.

"Don't tell Gin ok?" She asks and Toushiro sighs.

"Why not?"

"Don't want him to worry." Rangiku laughs awkwardly.

"I won't tell him personally but don't get mad if he finds out." Toushiro replies as Rangiku hangs up.

* * *

><p>Ichigo keeps talking with Yachiru and allows the battle for control to go on inside him. Nanao and Isane are asleep on the sofas. Byakuya and Ukitake are stood by the door to Ichigo's room and Ikkaku is stood a meter behind Yachiru who is stood leaning over Ichigo's desk chatting away happily. They all jump as the door swings open. Nanao and Isane both wake up and everyone turns to the door and looks at Toushiro.<p>

"What is it?" Ukitake asks.

"Situation in the world of the living. An unknown spiritual pressure has been found." Toushiro explains.

"What about Rukia?" Byakuya asks.

"They're not sure where she is but they guess she's with Orihime at her house. Rangiku and Tatsuki have gone after the enemy…"

"Oh have they." A voice says and they all glance behind Toushiro to see Gin. "Honestly it's like I finally plan our lives together and she goes off to defeat the enemy." Gin grins slightly.

"You're healed?" Ukitake gasps.

"Enough to know when Rangiku's in trouble. The enemy must be strong to mess up their senses enough that they can't find Rukia though I'm pretty sure that's where he's going right?" Gin sighs and everyone blinks as Ichigo stands up and heads to the door.

"Where are you going?" Ukitake asks.

"To save my Lieutenant." Ichigo says and then flash steps away followed by Gin seconds later.

"Alert Head Captain that Captain Kurosaki and Captain Ichimaru have left to the world of the living." Byakuya says simply and Yachiru grins jumping in the air.

"Yay Ichi's gonna be ok!" She beams and everyone nods slowly unable to tell her that might not be the case.

* * *

><p>Rukia feels the presences seconds before Uryuu and Orihime. Karin and Yuzu don't notice the new spiritual pressures amongst their own. Yoshino wakes up slowly with a strange feeling. The feeling is dark and bad. It makes her want to cry but she can't. She can feel Rukia's presence next door but downstairs are mummy and daddy. Yoshino feels the growing feeling as the pressure becomes strong enough for Yuzu and Karin to freeze in the living room and stare at each other trembling.<p>

"Stay here please." Uryuu tells Orihime stroking her cheek with the back of his hand.

"Uryuu wait." Orihime protests but then shivers as the pressure begins to compress down on the house. She grasps the kitchen unit and watches with tears in her eyes as Uryuu walks out into the hall.

Uryuu waits for a few seconds and then frowns when the front door blows of its hinges. The figure behind the door is tall and strong with long hair blowing around their shoulders. As the dust clears the young man's black hair falls to his shoulders. His maroon eyes scan over the hall and then finally land on Uryuu with a bored look in them. The young man walks forward.

"I'm here for Rukia Kuchiki." He says with no feeling in his voice. Uryuu smiles slightly and shakes his head. Who would have thought the Soul Society would have lied to Rukia about protecting Yoshino when right now she needs protecting.

"Sorry but it's not going to happen." Uryuu says a glowing blue bow appearing in his hand. He raises it to aim at the man and draws back the bow at the same time as Orihime pulls herself together. Orihime throws herself towards the door at the same time as the bow is released and everyone in the house hears Orihime's scream as a blinding red light consumes the hall and Uryuu is flung back against the stairs.


	14. Chapter 14 The Reason

Orihime's scream rips throughout the house and both Yuzu and Karin leap towards each other and grab each other's hand trying not to worry about the situation. Rukia curses and rummages frantically for her tube of pills. Yoshino blinks feeling her daddy's spiritual pressure weaken drastically. She begins to cry silently at her mummy's wavering spiritual pressure from downstairs but then she stops blinking at the small glowing light in the room.

Orihime steps back into the kitchen at the sound of footsteps. The young man turns around the corner with a red glowing light enveloping around his hand. She tries not to feel weak against the huge spiritual pressure. Tears run down her cheeks as she realises yet again she's been saved. Uryuu must have known he couldn't defeat someone this strong.

"Oh I'm sorry was he your boyfriend or something?" The stone voice says and Orihime glares at his emotionless face and then concentrates on the slides in her hair.

"I wouldn't try it… I know all about your powers Orihime Inoue. They're no match for me." He says before Orihime can even open her mouth. She gulps glancing past him to the hall where Uryuu's spiritual pressure wavers.

* * *

><p>Yoshino blinks at the pretty glowing light. Its electric blue colour reminds her of the thing mummy and daddy call sky. It was more than that though it reminds her of the blue light daddy has. She blinks again feeling the bad pressure near mummy. She closes her eyes tightly and lets out a wail. The light seems to grow behind her lids and without thinking she pictures her mummy's presence clearly in her head. Her mummy would probably be bright colours like pink and orange.<p>

* * *

><p>"Time for me to end this I'm afraid." The cold voice says and Orihime freezes closing her eyes as the red light glows brighter behind her closed eyes lids. She takes in a deep breath and then the red light seems to fade away behind a blanket of blue. Orihime opens her eyes to see shinning blue light surrounding her in a cube shape. The light glows the same colour as Uryuu's Quincy bow and arrows. The man sighs and then fires the red blaze forward. Orihime gulps and then gasps as the blue light absorbs the red beams easily.<p>

"What the hell is this?" He snarls walking towards Orihime and trying to put his hand through the blue light. He hisses as the sleeve of his dark jacket seems to disintegrate into nothing.

"Yoshino." Orihime realises smiling at the glowing light. The light of her daughter which matches the colour of her husbands. Orihime smiles despite the situation knowing how talented her daughter is already.

"Orihime-Chan!" Yuzu yells from the door. The young man turns and smiles before he fires the red light towards the twins. Orihime screams and both twins jump out of the way but then scream as it wraps around them in a choking grip and lifts them off the ground.

"I'll use you two as bait then." He snarls and flash steps away with Yuzu and Karin disappearing with him.

* * *

><p>Yoshino stops crying feeling the pressure leave. Orihime gasps as the blue light shatters. She falls to her knees in shock and then scrambles to her feet and stumbles into the hall before running to the bottom of the stairs and dropping onto her knees by Uryuu's bloody body. Orihime strokes the black hair from his face and lets her tears fall onto his face. His chest rises and falls quickly but he smiles under the soft touch of her fingers.<p>

"I'm so sorry." Orihime chokes burying her face gently into his chest.

"It's ok. Princesses are meant to be protected after all." Uryuu smiles opening his eyes and the lifting his hand gently and stroking her hair. She sits up in an instant and looks down at him with tears falling out of her eyes.

"I love you." She whispers.

"I love you too." He replies and she leans forward with tears falling out of her eyes before she presses her lips to his.

* * *

><p>Rangiku and Tatsuki skid to a stop on top of a warehouse where the high pressure is blazing. Tatsuki curses seeing the twins screaming desperately in the grip of a gleaming red light. Both Shinigami exchange a glance and then flash step closer to the young man who is waiting for them.<p>

"Release them you bastard!" Tatsuki yells.

"I apologise but neither of you are Rukia Kuchiki and so it doesn't matter what you order me to do. I can't let my hostages go." He sighs.

"What the hell do you want with her?" Rangiku hisses and he lets out a hollow laugh.

"This conversation is pointless." He sighs and then lifts a hand towards Rangiku and red light forms around it. He gives a shrug and the Rangiku grabs Haineko's handle.

"Growl Haineko!" She calls as the red beams rush towards her. She turns quickly and pushes Tatsuki out of the way suddenly before blinking as the red light rushes towards her blazing angrily as if just waiting to devour her.

"Shoot to kill…" A soft voice whispers and a figure appears between Rangiku and the red blaze. A white light slices through the light and Rangiku blinks confused at the new arrival. The red light disintegrates after scorching the figure. The red light fades and Rangiku just catches a head of silver hair before the figure drops to his knees.

"Gin!" Rangiku chokes and falls to her knees. He falls back into her arms and she strokes his face frantically. "Gin! Wake up right now!"

"Sorry." He chokes blinking up at her beautiful face.

"What are you doing here?" She demands and he smiles.

"I overheard Toushiro. Why would you worry me like that you idiot. You can't just leave me now I've finally come back." Gin chuckles lightly and Rangiku punches him weakly before flash stepping to the corner of the roof and helping Gin sit up.

"Stay here. You've not fully recovered you numpty." Rangiku sighs before flash stepping to Tatsuki's side. They exchange a glance and Rangiku shrugs before Tatsuki smiles and thanks her briefly before they both lunge apart as red light blazes towards them.

"He's fast." Tatsuki hisses and Rangiku nods flash stepping forward and swinging Haineko towards him. He moves out of the way easily and then fires red light at her. She jumps back thinking she's dodged and then curses as the light wraps around her ankles and then flings her up in the air.

"Growl Haineko!" She calls again and sand appears around her and shoots towards the guy. He blinks and then shakes his head and knocks it away with a swirl of red light. Rangiku curses as she's encaged in red light.

"Rangiku!" Tatsuki says flash stepping forward towards the cage of light to be knocked away quickly. She curses as she slides along the floor with burning pains all along her right side. She is about to jump away when red light wraps around her like a cocoon. She struggles but it dropped onto the floor where strings of red light tangle around her arms and legs stopping her from moving.

"Now it's about time we end this don't you think?" He says simply and Gin struggles to get up as Rangiku grits her teeth and both Karin and Yuzu are flung into the air.

"Karin! Yuzu!" Tatsuki screams and both the twins scream and reach out for each other.

* * *

><p>Karin watches as Yuzu reaches out to her through the blazing light. Karin can't scream in the tight grasp of the light though she can tell she's falling. She closes her eyes and then a second later jolts to a stop. She opens her eyes to see a figure grasping onto her hand. The figure flash steps to Yuzu and grabs her around the waist and then drops down onto the roof. The red light around the twins disintegrates away and without thinking Karin lunges at Yuzu and grasps onto her in a tight hug. Both twins tip their heads to look at their rescuer.<p>

"Rukia?" Karin mumbles and then gapes at the sight. Rukia's uniform is burnt and ripped on the left sleeve and along the right side of her body. Her breaths are fast yet calm.

"Oh so you did show up?" The guy asks and a small smirk appears on his face.

"Rukia get out of here!" Rangiku yells and she shakes her head.

"You need to leave now!" Tatsuki agrees.

"Uryuu and Orihime told me what they found out." Rukia says talking to the guy and ignoring her friends. "You were going to use Orihime as a hostage but you used Karin and Yuzu instead. You were planning to kill my friends to get me angry. All this time I believed you were after Yoshino but you were after me."

"Well done Rukia Kuchiki. You truly are as clever as they say." He calls over to her mockingly. She frowns in response.

"Well congratulations because you succeeded." Rukia flash steps to his side grabbing Sode No Shirayuki's handle. "You made me very angry."

"Oh well then this should be entertaining for your friends." He chuckles ducking under the blade and then skidding under her as she jumps to attack from above. "Instead your friends will watch you die."

"You underestimate me." Rukia hisses flash stepping behind him as he skids away. She swings forward and he dodges but his coat rips in half and falls of his shoulders revealing a dirty white shirt underneath.

"Oh I guess I have." He chuckles and then smirks. "And you have underestimated me!" He cackles and red light appears either side of her. She flash steps back but it follows her. She drops onto the roof and waits until the light is an inch away from her before she flash steps away.

"Rukia!" Karin screams as her friend slides through another wall of red light. Rukia grits her teeth at the burning pains as the light touches her skin. She flash steps to the centre of the roof now missing a sleeve off her uniform and her arm bright red as if it's been burnt.

"Oh how stupid of you. That move you decided to use was easy to read from your actions earlier." He sighs walking towards her slowly with glowing red hands. She grabs the handle of Sode No Shirayuki tightly with a frown on her face.

"I'm going to slice you in two!" She yells flash stepping towards him. She moves quickly slices forward and then spinning around to slice again as they dodge and lunge at each other like a dance. Rukia lands back on the roof with him landing a few meters away. Her legs shake and her uniform hangs off one shoulder with half the front and back missing. Her breath is fast and tired.

"I think I should kill you slowly so your friends enjoy it more." He offers and Rukia shakes her head.

"Before you kill me I need to know why me?" She says between deep breaths. He tips his head to the side and takes one step towards her.

"You see it started simply with my death. I died and was sent to the Soul Society. I had spiritual pressure but you see they didn't quite like the way I acted. I was rebellious being a child from the streets on Earth as well as in the Soul Society." He explains. "Then I remember meeting this man. He was a great noble and he took one look at me and decided to tutor me. He said I had potential and so he took me in and helped me train."

"Sound pleasant." Rukia interrupts and he frowns.

"It was. I thought of the man as a brother but then he got married and he stopped tutoring me. His wife died though and I thought that I would be able to train with him again. Then he found a girl. She was just a kid from the streets like me but he took her in too. I was happy because I thought he'd found me a friend." He explains. "Then I was told by one of his servants I wasn't worthy to speak with him."

"Big deal…" Rukia hisses.

"I left furious knowing that he probably told them not to let me in and then I saw her. She was young and pretty and he was stood talking to her. He talked to her so easily and wasn't even wearing his Shinigami uniform. It was sickening." He glares at Rukia. "To think a scrawny little rat like you replaced me!"

"What?" Rukia stammers.

"My mentor was Byakuya Kuchiki before he became a Captain." He yells. "So how will my precious Byakuya Kuchiki..." Rukia frowns at his sarcasm. "React when he finds his little bitch dead. I think he'll be pretty damn angry don't you! I think he would be devastated actually if his old pupil killed his sister!"

"You bastard!" Rukia screams flash stepping forward with anger rolling off her.

"Die Kuchiki princess." He cackles sarcastically and then Rukia chokes at the same time as all five of her friends scream her name. She looks down at the red liquid dropping onto the floor and then looks to the guys hand by her side dripping with blood. The last thing she notices before the situation meets her brain is the large gash in her right side.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey Everyone<strong>

**Sorry I've not updated much but hopefully I'll go back to two chapters a night after this.**

**Thanks to everyone who's read any of my fanfictions and thank you so much to everyone who's reviewed, it's awesome to hear what you guys think :)**

**Hope you enjoyed the Chapter and I'll update again tomorrow :)**

**Holly**

**xx**


	15. Chapter 15 Different Types Of Pain

The sound of Yuzu's panicked scream reaches Rukia before the pain does. She stumbles back and grasps her side but then looks up and glares at him. All he wants is to hurt her Nii-Sama. She can't let that happen after all Nii-Sama has done for her. She grasps Sode No Shirayuki with the other hand and raises it towards him weakly.

"I won't let you hurt Nii-Sama. I won't let you hurt my friends." She hisses and he cackles a horrific sound of pleasure.

"The more you try the harder it will be for your friends to watch." He laughs and then jumps out of the way as she lunges forward. He appears behind her and she swings around. He grabs the tip of her blade and smiles at the pained expression on her face.

"I won't give up." She warns and he nods.

"I know you won't. How will that make Byakuya Kuchiki feel knowing his sister fought until the end in the hope of sparing him pain?" He wonders and Rukia frowns knowing she never thought of that. She didn't want to die but either way that seemed to be the option. She could give up and die quickly or protect her friends as long as possible.

"I won't give someone like you the chance to hurt Nii-Sama. You don't seem to understand that being a Kuchiki means you need to lose some of your feelings. You need to be cold and strong to be in the Kuchiki family. Honestly I'm not good at it but Nii-Sama is incredible. Despite acting cold I've always felt safe in his presence. I won't give up to spare Nii-Sama's feelings when I know being a Kuchiki he is capable of staying strong." Rukia smiles. "Just like when Hisana died." She lunges forward but he jumps back at the same time and then pushes the blade forward causing Rukia to skid to a halt. He swings his glowing fist forward for her to dodge under it.

"Too slow." He says flatly swinging his foot around into her side. She grits her teeth in the hope of holding in the painful scream as she slides along the floor on her back. Her uniform is ripped and now so is the back of her under shirt. She grasps her bleeding side tighter and pushes herself to her feet. She flash steps away as he lunges towards her. Yet again they dodge each other but this time Rukia is visibly weaker and seems to be running away rather than fighting back.

She lets out a small cry of agony as his foot smashes into her bleeding side. She hurtles back to the ground in a heap and tries frantically to get to her feet but her knees just give way each time. Her body can't go on fighting much longer while losing this much blood. She can barely flash step away from attacks let alone wield Sode No Shirayuki in her hand.

* * *

><p>"Rukia! Run away while you can! Please run away!" Yuzu begs while Karin hugs her tightly to stop her from trying to help.<p>

"She can't Yuzu. Rukia may look weak now but the idea of us being hurt keeps her strong on the inside." Karin explains and they watch as Rukia pushes herself to her feet and then weakly lunges at the enemy again. He dodges each attack as if she was fighting with a twig but she keeps lunging and dodging. The determination her eyes are mixed with agony but she just keeps fighting and all of them know clearly she can't win.

* * *

><p>"Stop it. You're making it harder on them." He tells her seriously.<p>

"Why do you care? You're just going to kill them anyway so at least I can die knowing I tried to save them." Rukia says through gritted teeth. "I think you should understand now how important these people are to me."

"Oh really?" He says sarcastically and she nods.

"Tatsuki was my friend when I attended high school in the world of the living. She was also a great friend to Orihime. She was always strong and trying to help everyone. Rangiku has always looked out for me and she brought me back to a normal state after Ichigo died. Gin gave everything to save us all and made Rangiku happy again." She starts before glaring. "Karin and Yuzu Kurosaki were the two most important people to the one person I owe everything to. If you try to harm them I will slice your head from your body and allow Karin to play football with it. I'll tell you now why I don't give up so you truly understand. It's not for Nii-Sama. I keep fighting because as long as I can fight I can protect the people I care about. I was unable to save the most important person in my life but now I have the chance to save so much more."

"That was a rather brilliant speech but for someone who can barely move I'd say it's rather…" He cuts off when Rukia flash steps behind him and lunges forward. He slides to the right but in the process his arm is sliced allowing blood to drop onto the roof.

"For someone who can barely move I'd say that was a pretty good hit." Rukia says through quick breaths.

"You bitch!" He yells and then swings his fist forward and then his leg. She dodges his attack but they get stronger each time and she gets weaker. She puts up her arm to block a punch but at the same time a kick lands on her stomach. She chokes and flies back along the roof with blood dripping from her hand as well as a small drop coming from her nose and her arms bruised and burnt. Rukia lets out a sigh and then breathes in quickly as pain rushes to her lungs. She curses as her opponent approaches slowly.

* * *

><p>"Leave her alone! Haven't you done enough to her?" Yuzu yells and he ignores her with a small shrug.<p>

"She should have given up fighting and then everything would have been quick and simple for you all." He replies finally as he stops a meter from Rukia. She looks up with pain swirling in her violet eyes and then sighs. She can't win now but she can try to free the others. She looks quickly towards where Rangiku and Tatsuki are caged. If she could get them out then they could escape and get help. She nods slightly and then flash steps past him.

She lets out a cry of pain as he turns quickly and grabs onto a lock of her hair yanking her to a halt. She yells again when he pulls her back by her hair and then turns her to face him. She bites down on her tongue to stop herself from screaming as he holds her up by her sides. His hand grasping tightly onto her side and sending pains shooting through her body. He frowns down at her and then blows into her face. The action causes her to blink reminding her too much of her Captain.

"It's time we end this." He whispers loud enough so the others can hear. Rangiku and Tatsuki struggle against the red light and Karin holds Yuzu back frantically.

"Stop it!" Rangiku yells and he smirks before letting go of Rukia's sides. As she's about to drop to her knees he grabs a chunk of her hair again and she yells out in pain as he pulls her to her feet. He frowns at her blood covering his hand and then slowly licks the blood away. He smirks as Rukia gives him a disgusted look.

"You sure do have a strange taste in your blood." He grins wickedly and then grabs onto her wrist tightly and twists it towards his face. She lets out a pained yell.

* * *

><p>"Let me go Karin." Yuzu begs but Karin hugs her twin tightly rocking her back and forth.<p>

"I can't let you go." Karin tells her and Yuzu gives up her struggle and breaks off into sobs in her sister's arms. Karin frowns at the sick feeling of being useless. This guy is going to torture Rukia in front of them all and none of them could help.

* * *

><p>Rukia cries out and helplessly tries to tug her arm out of his grip. She pushes forward and slaps him hard on the side of the face. He blinks in shock before pulling her hair downwards causing her to fall back onto the ground with a tortured scream. She looks up at his evil eyes as he pulls her to her feet again. She sighs as she feels the energy to fight leave her body. He grabs her other wrist and lifts her arms above her head to keep her on her feet. She hangs her head and then glances up to see him glaring at her wickedly.<p>

"I don't understand his appeal in you. Honestly keeping you as a sister is ridiculous. I might hate you less if you were his wife but someone annoyingly pretty like you as his sister is stupid." He snarls and to everyone's shock leans down. Rukia turns her head in disgust rather than trying to pull away helplessly.

"I enjoy being his sister." Rukia coughs.

"Oh but someone like me obviously isn't good enough for the Kuchiki princess." He snarls and Rukia looks at him confused.

"Don't try to kill me and then act like your motive all along was to try to win me over. You're a sick bastard who needs to get it into his head. Someone like you is worthless and didn't deserve to be tutored by my brother and certainly doesn't deserve to try and kiss me." Rukia spits and he frowns before dropping her arms. He wraps his arms around her waist and she is unwillingly forced to face him.

"You really are a bitch. You think I'm not worthy? How this must kill you then. To be kissed by your killer while you are helpless." He smirks and Rukia frowns and tries not to meet his eyes. The idea of even his hands on her waist is sickening. Darkness radiates off him. She always imagined she would die happily after admitting her feelings to Ichigo. Instead she was going to die in the arms of a perverted psychopath. He leans down angrily and Rukia closes her eyes tightly and tries to not think about how true he is about the idea of her even standing this close to him is disgusting her.

* * *

><p>Everything stops as a blazing spiritual pressure seems to shake the building. Rukia opens her eyes and her enemy blinks at her. His face only inches from her. She lets the new spiritual pressure blow away the sickening feeling and her heart seems to glow and dance with the pressure in ecstasy. He tips her head to the side and Rukia turns to look at the blazing spiritual pressure but she hears Karin before she realises her hearts feeling.<p>

"Ichigo?" Karin chokes and Rukia's heart bursts in her chest with happiness and sadness at the same time. She looks through the spiritual pressure waves and looks at the figure. He stands holding the handle of Zangetsu tightly glaring at the image in front of him.

"Take your disgusting hands off her you bastard!" Ichigo snarls and then he blinks. It's like suddenly all parts of him are thinking in sink. All of them want that guys hands of _their_ Rukia this instant. Her uniform ripped and her skin bruised and burned. Anger blazes through Ichigo despite knowing that those injuries were from a fight and nothing more.

"Who the hell are you?" The guy snarls and then glances at Rukia and sees the light in erh violet eyes. He smiles wickedly before grabbing her hair with one of his hands.

* * *

><p>Rukia lets out a small cry of pain as she's twisted round and then held close to the enemy's chest. Ichigo's stomach churns with jealousy and anger as Rukia is played like a puppet. Too weak to even resist but the pain and disgust is clear in her violet eyes.<p>

"Oh so you've come to rescue her huh? Is she your girlfriend or something?" The guy hisses. "Shame me and Rukia were just about to develop a relationship but I guess it wouldn't hurt if you witnessed it to." He smirks and Ichigo glares at him knowing in this position he could miss and injure Rukia instead of the enemy.

"Bastard get your hands of her now!" Ichigo orders and the guy laughs before leaning chis faced close to Rukia's and resting his chin on her shoulder which is bare apart from a plain white bra strap.

"Oh sorry looks like your boyfriend isn't too happy about our relationship." He sighs.

"What relationship? And he's not my boyfriend. He's a Captain that's all." Rukia hisses and Ichigo's heart smashes inside his chest. Rukia frowns knowing that it was true.

"Oh well he shouldn't mind then?" He whispers close to her ear and then she winces helplessly as he presses his mouth to the side of her cheek.

* * *

><p>Ichigo stands frozen as the guy kisses Rukia's cheek and then kisses her neck and moves onto her shoulder. All the time a smirk on his face knowing the anger bubbling inside of Ichigo is being made worse by the second. Ichigo watches in pain as Rukia unwillingly stands unable to move away and unable to be helped. Ichigo knows he could just attack but the risk of getting Rukia keeps his body frozen. If he hurt her it would kill him. He watches as the guy looks back to Ichigo with a small smile.<p>

"True he doesn't seem to mind." He says and Rukia tries not to cry as the guys arms tighten around her and she's turned around to face him. He leans down and she freezes with tears rolling down her cheeks knowing after kissing her she would die. Her first kiss stolen moments before her death.

* * *

><p>He leans closer and then Rukia blinks as a blade slides under her limp arm and slices through the guys side. The injury is enough to make his arms let go of her. She expects to hit the floor until she realises another hand wrapped around her waist gently. She is flash stepped away to the edge of the building with the warm arm wrapped around her gently the whole time. She blinks up confused as she hears the clatter of a sword hit the floor. Another hand loops under her legs and she's brought close to a strong and warm chest. She closes her eyes not wanting this to be a dream and wanting the feeling to last.<p>

Rukia opens her eyes slowly and then feels tears roll down her cheeks as she looks up into his worried amber eyes. His arms so gently wrapped around her injured body. Ichigo searches her eyes for any kind of resentment he expected her to feel. Instead he's met with tears falling from violet pools mixed with two different types of pain. He slowly balances her between his arms as he removes his Captains coat. Then he slowly wraps it around her trying to hide the fact that despite the situation seeing her with half her uniform missing was making his cheeks slightly red.

"Captain what are you doing here?" She asks and two parts of him seem to ache in pain.

"We came to save you." He says softly and she blinks slightly confused. "Rukia they told me everything. I remember everything." He tells her and more tears spill from her eyes.

"Then why are you being like this? You should push me away and leave me to recover. Why are you still acting like..?" She cuts off unable to find the right words. Every part of Ichigo breaks apart as he realises how he treated her. She would tease him and people always told him it was to hide her feelings but he pushed her away despite his own feelings. Then it must have been so hard for him to treat her so well and for her to think he didn't care. All three parts of him love her so much and yet she never felt like it.

"Don't say that." Ichigo pleads and she frowns at the sadness in his eyes. Reluctantly his Captain side lets the average Ichigo to take over for a minute somehow knowing he will allow himself to be the Captain again.

"Captain…" Rukia whispers.

"Don't call me that." He says angrily before he shakes his head. He waits and then feels his heart shatter as her eyes show how she recognises the change in his voice. "I've missed you." He whispers and she lifts her hand weakly to his face and gently traces his features with her thumb.

"I need to tell you something Ichigo." She whispers and he smiles at her using his name. She always saw him and the hollow as separate people and now she saw the Captain version and his normal version different too. "I love you. I love both of you so much. I actually fell for you again, can you believe it? I love every part of you and always will. I needed to tell you." She whispers and Ichigo is about to reply when he frowns and he looks up as his enemy approaches them with glowing red hands.


	16. Chapter 16 Heart Flutters

Ichigo stands up slowly and Rukia sits on the floor unable to move without feeling pain. He looks at the guy who he can only think as a disgusting bastard. That bastard held Rukia like she belongs to him, like she was weak and he was her master. Ichigo frowns before quickly bending down and grabbing Zangetsu's handle. He stands up again and then flash steps forward. He slashes and dodges with a quick and relaxed speed. His mind was concentrated as Captain Kurosaki again and the others seemed to leave him to it.

He slides to a stop and then blinks as a slash appears on his chest a second later. He watches confused as his enemy also appears to be injured more. His mind calms again and he shrugs guessing they both took a hit. The pain is minor and Ichigo ignores it and flash steps forwards again. The guy smirks and Ichigo stops suddenly as red light blazes towards him. He curses as the light burns at his skin and slashes him around twenty times. When the light fades Ichigo's breaths are quicker and his heart is beating faster.

* * *

><p>Rukia watches as Ichigo, Captain Kurosaki and she can only guess the hollow seem to be working together to defeat the enemy. Then again they seem to be more injured then he is. Rukia sits frozen and then she looks down at the hilt of Sode No Shirayuki still held tightly in her hand. Maybe it was a stupid idea but it could work if she just had some time. If Ichigo could fight longer then she could help him with her idea.<p>

* * *

><p>Ichigo dodges another two attacks and manages to slash the guys arm causing the guy to fall back slightly before he appears behind him and kicks Ichigo forward. He skids along the roof cursing before he stops and flash steps out of the way of a roar of red light. He appears behind the guy but is too slow with Zangetsu before the guy moves away again.<p>

"You're fast." Ichigo comments and the guy laughs appearing in front of him with a small smile.

"Well Rukia likes guys who don't take things slow. She's more the kind who moves right into a relationship, as you probably noticed seeing the two of us together." He smirks and Ichigo lunges at him slashing Zangetsu wildly while letting his anger explode into a huge amount of spiritual pressure.

"You bastard!" Ichigo yells dodging away from a punch. Ichigo frowns when the guy appears behind him yet again. As Ichigo turns the guy kicks forward. His foot smashes into Ichigo's chest and he flies back but not before he manages to slice the guy's leg. Both of them curse angrily.

Ichigo flash steps forward and then suddenly stops when inside his head his thoughts spread into three different opinions. The hollow rages about how he should just use Bankai already while the other part of him tells him he's attacking too obviously and should just kill the bastard already.

"Distracted Shinigami?" The guy asks as he kicks Ichigo in the face. Ichigo flies back and shakes his head helplessly knowing he can't win if they keep arguing.

* * *

><p>Rukia unnoticeably gets up with a look of determination on your face despite her body throbbing in agony. The loss of blood affecting her sight and sounds but not enough to miss Ichigo getting hurt over and over. He was distracted by the hollow, that was the only explanation she could think of in short notice. She grabs onto Sode No Shirayuki's handle and then smiles slightly knowing she has to do this if she's going to help Ichigo win. Rukia stands ready and looks at the enemy with no regret.<p>

"Some no mai, Tsukishiro!" Rukia calls but at the same time the guy turns around and fires red light towards her. Ice appears around him but Ichigo watches horrified as the red light smashes into her from either side.

The light cuts and burns Rukia's skin and she bites down on her tongue to stop herself from screaming again. She drops to her knees and then looks up proudly as the beam of ice has consumed the enemy. She frowns as it begins to crack from the bottom. It shatters and the guy is shaking on his knees with quick and tired breaths. Rukia blinks before her body suddenly fells all the pain at once and she falls onto her side gripping her side which has begun to bleed again.

"Rukia!" Ichigo yells before scrambling up and heading towards her.

_Stop it. You may want to help her but she did that for a reason. We need to end this._

The hollow tells him and he stops and turns towards the guy who glares up at him. Ichigo reaches to the top of his head and without thinking pulls down the hollow mask. The guy stares confused at the mask as Ichigo approaches. He looks down at the guy and raises Zangetsu above his head.

* * *

><p>"That's enough Kurosaki." A cold voice says and Ichigo stops turning around to see Byakuya walking towards them. He stops a few meters away and Ichigo steps back slowly watching Byakuya carefully.<p>

"Byakuya-Sempai." The guy says struggling to get to his feet. He manages to stand up and he looks at Byakuya with admiration and loyalty in his eyes. "You're actually here."

"Of course I am." Byakuya replies flatly.

"I don't understand why you're here? I have not seen you in such a long time." He says and Byakuya frowns at him before shaking his head and grabbing the handle of Senbonzakura loosely. He draws Senbonzakura with a frown still on his face.

"I wasn't allowed to interfere knowing who you were." Byakuya explains to no one in particular.

"What do you mean Sempai? You don't seem too happy to see me." He says and Byakuya shakes his head again.

"Answer me one question Akuma." Byakuya says simply.

"You remembered! I'll answer anything." Akuma replies with a grin and Byakuya's eyes fill with sadness.

"Did you inflict those injuries on Rukia Kuchiki?" Byakuya asks slowly and Akuma stops for a second but his loyalty wins over.

"In battle I caused those injuries to Rukia Kuchiki. Why Byakuya-Sempai?" Akuma asks and Byakuya's eyes fill with hatred.

"Be honoured you got to die by my hand." Byakuya says without explanation and Akuma frowns, the light leaving his eyes and being replaced by shock.

"What do you mean? I did this so you'd realise how important I am to you. I was your student. I treated you like a God because you saved me and now you…" Akuma yells. "You left me alone and took in her instead." He gestures towards Rukia. "You called her your sister and she's treated like a princess because she became a Kuchiki!"

"Rukia became a Kuchiki the moment I married her sister. There is no more to it than simply Rukia is my sister." Byakuya dismisses his anger with a frown.

"What?" Akuma chokes.

"Rukia isn't treated like a princess. She is treated normally but we fight to protect her because she is our friend and we care for her." Tatsuki yells angrily still trying to break free of the red light. Akuma doesn't even turn to look at her but instead glares at Byakuya.

"That isn't true!" He yells and starts lunging weakly at Byakuya. He frantically lunges at him but Byakuya dodges them all easily and then flash steps further away. He holds up Senbonzakura and then glances once at Ichigo before he turns back to his former student.

"Scatter Senbonzakura." He whispers and Akuma stops as he's surrounded by thousands of cherry blossom petals. He blinks at them happily and then looks at Byakuya. He's always wanted to see Byakuya release Senbonzakura and finally he had. Akuma smiles slightly and then is destroyed as the petals swarm around him.

Byakuya watches as the petals form a Zanpakuto again and the handle is yet again in his hand. He looks at the body on the roof and then turns away from it and watches as both cages around Rangiku and Tatsuki burst dropping them both to their knees. Rangiku scrambles up and runs to Gin's side before she throws herself into his open arms and yells at him never to try and save her carelessly again. Tatsuki crawls over to the twins and gently strokes their hair as both of them stare at their brother with tears spilling out of their eyes.

* * *

><p>Ichigo stands frozen for a second before he turns around and starts to run towards Rukia. He halts as she pushes herself up onto her knees and then weakly stands up a few meters in front of him with her hand grasping her side. He watches as she winces at the pain but then she stumbles a few steps towards him.<p>

She looks weak and tired with her ripped uniform and skin bruised and burnt. Blood stains the rest of her uniform and her hair is stained with the same red liquid. Her face is streaked with tears and a few stains of blood. Ichigo has blood dripping from the minor wounds on his body and is fine compared to Rukia. She watches him slowly and he watches her before she finally sighs sadly.

"So who are you now?" She wonders and he smiles.

"Well it's hard to tell because we can all hear you." He replies and she nods slowly.

"I don't really know what to say." She whispers and he nods.

"Rukia we all love you very much." He says in a soft voice and she looks into his amber eyes with her violet pools mixed with different emotions.

"What are you going to do?" She asks and he waits for a second and then smiles. "I mean who are you going to be?"

"You see all three of us just want you to be happy so really what I'm asking is, who do you want me to be?" He wonders stepping forward but leaving a gap between them.

"But I love you all. I love every part of you but I couldn't live without one of you even if I had the other part." Rukia says before smiling weakly. "I want all of you." She replies and something inside Ichigo seems to accept her decision and before he can even blink the three different opinions start to face away. He winces and then curses as pain rushes through his body. His mind goes completely blank and then suddenly his head fills with everything at once and it's clear. He's just him, Ichigo Kurosaki. He is moody with a hollow inside but is also caring and funny and gets on well with his friends. One thing has stayed exactly the same though.

"Ichigo?" Rukia whispers and he blinks at her.

"I didn't mind Captain either." He teases and she blinks a little confused before she smiles.

"Are you, you?" She asks and he grins closing the gap between them.

"I'm the me that you asked for. I'm your Ichigo Kurosaki." He tells her wrapping his arms around her gently and then resting his forehead against hers. She smiles weakly reaching up with her arms and wrapping them around his neck. Her fingers play with the hair at the edge of his neck as she pulls him down closer to her.

He smiles and she flushes red as she pulls their lips together. Sparks fly around her heart as Ichigo holds her gently. His lips are soft and warm against hers and her whole body responds by pulling him closer to her. Everything fades away apart from him. His lips twitch into a smile against her and she nervously presses the tip of her tongue on his bottom lip. Her face flushes red when he lets out a small laugh. Ichigo opens his mouth slightly and Rukia blinks embarrassed. Ichigo smiles knocking her tongue with his own gently. She tugs on the back of his hair and they pull away slowly but keep their faces only an inch apart.

"I've wanted to do that for ages." He whispers with a grin and Rukia laughs lightly.

"That's nice to know." She murmurs before wincing slightly.

"Oh sorry. I kinda forgot you were injured." Ichigo says and steps away from her before flushing slightly red. "I also forgot you were missing half your uniform." He whispers and she frowns before reaching out and grabbing his hand in hers. She pulls him closer to her again and she slowly wraps her arms around his waist and tips her head up to see him looking down at her.

"I don't mind. I don't want you to let me go yet." She winks and he shakes his head before wrapping his arms around her waist and lifting her up. She wraps her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist with a smile.

"I was going for a princess style…" Ichigo explains but is cut off when Rukia presses her finger against his lips.

"I know you were but I don't want you to carry me. There are more important things for the two of us to do right now." Rukia says noticing Unohanna and Isane appear behind Byakuya. Ichigo puts Rukia down slowly and then kisses the top of her head.

* * *

><p>As Isane and Unohanna rush over to see Rukia Ichigo heads over to the three girls sat on the floor. He stops a meter away from them and two of the girls look up at him with tears spilling from their cheeks. He smiles down at them weakly and then sighs.<p>

"It's been quite a whi…" He starts.

"Ichigo!" Both girls say getting up and flinging themselves at him. Ichigo hugs them tightly and rests his chin between their heads that are buried into his chest. He feels the warm tears on his scorched skin and he miles.

"I sure have missed you two." He whispers and his younger sisters tip their heads back and look up at him.

"Your back?" Yuzu says in disbelief.

"Yeah. I'm sorry to have upset you both. There are a lot of things I need to discuss with everyone." Ichigo says quietly but the twins just nod and fall back into the embrace again and Ichigo just holds them as they cry.


	17. Chapter 17 His Rukia Kuchiki

Orihime sits on the sofa with Uryuu's head on her lap. She slowly traces around his glass with her fingertips. He healed quite fast but Orihime only stopped crying a few minutes ago. At first it was the idea that she'd actually lost him and then she couldn't help but think how horrible it would be if her life didn't include Uryuu anymore.

"You're still sad aren't you?" Uryuu asks gently reaching up and stroking her cheek with his hand.

"No, I'm so happy I want to cry. I thought I'd lost you, I've never been more scared in my life." Orihime says and then puts her hand over his and smiles. "Promise you'll never leave me?"

"I promise that I will always be with you whether you can see me or not. I love you so much Orihime Ishida." He tells her with a small smile. She turns slightly red and then stops smiling at the different spiritual pressures that have appeared at the door.

"It's Rangiku and Tatsuki… and…" Orihime cuts off as Uryuu sits up and gives her a warm smile. She walks into the hall to see Rangiku with supporting Gin in the hall. Gin smiles happily and teases Rangiku by blowing into her face gently.

"Orihime-Chan we're sorry but there isn't anywhere else we could think to go." Rangiku tells her and Orihime just nods and points to the living room. Tatsuki gives her a small smile as she enters the hall with Yuzu on her back and Karin leaning against her sleepily.

"Are they ok?" Orihime wonders and Tatsuki nods.

"It's just been a rough day for them. Can I put them in the pare room?" Tatsuki asks and Orihime steps to the side allowing her friends to lead Karin up the stairs and to put the twins to bed. Orihime's mouth drops as the next figure scratches his head nervously.

* * *

><p>His orange spiky hair is ruffled and his amber eyes are tired but hold the same brooding look in them. Then Orihime thinks about it and notices his eyes are different. They are filled with a new light which seems to spread across his whole figure lighting up the aura around him. Orihime sighs knowing it's the same light that grew in her eyes when she realised she loved Uryuu.<p>

"Kurosaki-Kun?" Orihime chokes and Ichigo just smiles softly as she falls into his arms with tears running down her streaks. Ichigo would always hold a place in her heart because he was her first love. She misses him so much. She wanted him to see how strong she had become and how she was ok now and she was happy with Uryuu.

"Orihime I've missed you." Ichigo murmurs into her hair and she laughs, the tears slowing down to only a few stray drops.

"We all missed you so much." Orihime laughs and to prove it Uryuu pops his head around the living room door curiously and then stares at his old friend.

"Ichigo?" Uryuu asks cautiously.

"Hey Uryuu it's been a while." Ichigo replies happily as Orihime steps out of his friendly embrace and then stares past him. Her eyes fill with horror as she sees the figure in Byakuya's arms. Rukia's body is covered with blood and her chest is rising and falling quickly. Her hands are twisted into her brother's uniform and her face screwed up with pain.

"Rukia-Chan?" Orihime whispers and pushes past Ichigo quickly to look down at her friend with tears in her eyes again. "Bring her into the living room. Honey we're going to need a blanket. There should be one in our room." Orihime says calmly and Ichigo smirks looking at Uryuu.

"Honey? You sure did well for yourself." Ichigo says.

"Shut it Kurosaki…" A defensive voice says and Ichigo and Uryuu both blink knowing that it wasn't Uryuu. Orihime pushes past them and gives Ichigo a serious look before she leads Byakuya into the living room and Uryuu runs up stairs.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later Rukia is lay on a blanket on the sofa with Orihime kneeling by her concentrating the orange dome around her with tears rolling down her cheeks. Rukia's injuries are really bad this time, Orihime thinks with a small sigh, I'll try my hardest Rukia. Gin sits on the other sofa with Rangiku sat on his lap and her head on his shoulder. Her eyes are closed and she's slowly falling into a deep sleep. Tatsuki, Uryuu and Byakuya are in the kitchen and Uryuu is making drinks for everyone. The twins are both asleep in Orihime and Uryuu's bed. Yuzu tucked under the covers and Karin on top of the covers next to her with their hands held together between their tear smeared faces. Ichigo sits on the end of the bed and watched the two of them sleep with a worried look on his face.<p>

"I let you get hurt again." He whispers thinking about Rukia. About the way her lips against his sent his heart racing and his mind trying to make sense of everything. Her kiss was soft and gentle with love behind it. The kiss still made Ichigo's cheeks turn red. He sighs knowing that he could now lose her forever. He stands up and heads to the door quietly. Before he leaves he whispers an apology to his sisters and then smiles softly at the two of them.

* * *

><p>An hour later and Rangiku is asleep with her head on Gin's chest and he is asleep with his chin resting on the top of her head. Ichigo is sat next to them on the sofa with Tatsuki sat on the floor and Byakuya stood by the door. Orihime still concentrating hard on healing her friend.<p>

Uryuu walks into the room and slowly walks behind Orihime and then sits on the table with her legs either side of her shoulders. He rubs her shoulders gently and she smiles before tipping her head back to look up at him. He leans down and kisses her gently causing her to smile. She pulls away slightly and tips her head forward again. He kisses the crown of her head and then wraps his arms around her gently. She holds onto one of his arms with one of her pale dainty hands. Uryuu leans down and leans his forehead on her curvy shoulder. Orihime smiles and tips her head slightly before she gently kisses just next to his earlobe. He tips his head to look at her and she turns red before he smiles at her and she smiles back at him.

"You're doing well." He tells her and she smiles.

"I'm stronger thanks to you." She smiles and he shakes his head.

"I love you because you're strong, beautiful, intelligent, caring and adorable and you always have been." He smiles and then they both sigh as a cry echoes into the room from upstairs.

"I can't leave Rukia." Orihime explains and Uryuu nods once before standing up and dashing out of the room. Orihime looks at the door for a few moments after he left with a beautiful smile on her face. Tatsuki grins and winks at her friend who blushes in response.

"You two make me wanna cry. It's like watching Romeo and Juliet but none of the confusing words." Tatsuki laughs and Orihime nods in agreement.

"I wouldn't have anyone else as my Romeo." She grins and then turns back to Rukia with a smile still on her face. With Uryuu by her side she can do anything and her heart knows Rukia will be ok eventually. It may take years but Orihime would sit here healing her forever if she had to.

* * *

><p>Uryuu picks up Yoshino and looks down at his daughter as she blinks away tears. He wipes her cheeks dry with the sleeve of his shirt and she stares up at him happily. He leans down and rubs his nose against hers causing her to reach towards his face and tug on his nose gently. He chuckles lightly and kisses his daughter on the head before he pulls away and smiles down at her again.<p>

"You just wanted to see if I was ok didn't you?" He asks and Yoshino simply grips onto the material of her shirt and pulls on it happily as she looks up at her daddy. "Let's go and see mummy ok?" He asks walking out of the door with her in his arms. He walks down the stairs slowly and then walks to the door of the living room. Yoshino struggles to rolls over and see the new visitors in her house.

As Uryuu enters the room Orihime turns her head and then smiles brightly at her daughter. Uryuu kneels down next to Orihime holding Yoshino protectively in his arms before Orihime crosses her arms and takes Yoshino off him carefully. Her daughter blinks up at her and then grabs onto a strand of her orange hair.

"So you just wanted to see mummy after all?" Uryuu whispers and Yoshino seems to understand as she tugs on Orihime's top but her bright blue eyes look between her mummy and her daddy.

"Hey Orihime pass her back here." Tatsuki orders crawling behind her two friends and cupping her arms with a grin. Orihime reluctantly passes her daughter to her friend. Tatsuki smiles before shuffling back and rocking Yoshino back and forth gently.

"Oh Yoshino's down." Rangiku yawns waking up. Gin blinks himself awake and everyone looks over Tatsuki's shoulder down at the child who blinks up at them all. The pretty woman like mummy seems to look happy with the smiling man, Yoshino thinks.

"Wow she sure is cute." Gin points out hugging Rangiku tightly and kissing her cheek with a small smile. "We should have one." He tells her and Rangiku flushes red.

"What? That's ridiculous. How can you even think there is a chance of that? I mean it wouldn't be fair to just…" Rangiku stammers unable to find a good excuse and not wanting to admit how much she would love a child of her own.

"She looks a lot like you Orihime." Ichigo whispers smiling down at the child. The baby looks up at him and can't help but notice the sadness in his eyes. She blinks feeling the flickering spiritual pressure of the pretty girl with black hair who took her to see the strange floating birds. Yoshino blinks and then concentrates on the small flicker and hears her mummy gasp and then everyone looks up.

The soft orange light around Rukia being to glow brighter and Rukia's wounds seem to start to heal visibly faster. Orihime blinks knowing this isn't all her power. This new power is sweet and young and a warm feeling blossoms in Orihime's heart as she realises her baby girl yet again is helping. Her power is truly amazing, Orihime thinks and Uryuu gives Orihime a wondering glance to receive a smile which causes him to smile proudly at his daughter.

* * *

><p>An hour later and Orihime is sat next to Rangiku with Uryuu on her other side and Yoshino in her arms. Tatsuki is sat resting her head against the arm of the sofa and Byakuya is now sat in a chair from the dining room near Tatsuki. The twins are still asleep upstairs. Finally Ichigo is knelt by Rukia with his gaze watching over her. She seems to be healing faster and no one mentions but everyone felt how Yoshino's spiritual pressure raised moments before Rukia began to heal faster. Ichigo sighs scanning over her body and then he notices how her breathing is calm. He notices her thumb twitch.<p>

"Rukia?" He whispers and his eyes trail to her face slowly. As his eyes land on her beautiful face her eyes flutter open and her violet pools move to connect with his amber eyes. He opens his mouth to speak but is cut off as Rukia throws her arms around his neck and pulls him towards her weakly. She presses her lips to his and he lets out a small sigh.

Her lips are warm against his and his heart seems to bang against his ribcage. His hands pressed against the sofa either side of her petite body and her fingers tangled in his orange hair. Rukia pulls him closer feeling happiness explode from her heart. She smiles weakly and parts her lips slightly. Ichigo responds by tracing her bottom lip with the tip of his tongue gently. Her heart flutters and butterflies crowd around her brain. The tip of her tongue brushes against his gently and she sits up. His body leaning back in sync with hers. His arms unconsciously wrap around her waist and he kneels up straight as she pulls him close enough so his body is slightly pressed against hers. Her tongue gently prods his and he responds by mimicking her moves until the two of them run out of breath and pull apart.

"You're ok?" Ichigo whispers and she smiles with a small nod.

"You think I'd leave you now after discovering what a good kisser you are?" She says between quick breaths. He smiles and pecks her lips gently.

"I hoped not." He says lifting one hand up to play with her black locks gently.

"You really must be my Captain still. You kiss gently." She chuckles lightly and looks into his amber eyes deeply as he flushes red and she unwillingly turns the same shade. "I thought you'd be more dominant honestly…"

"I can be dominant." Ichigo argues and leans in quickly to kiss her again for her to laugh and press her index finger to his lips. He blinks at her a little shocked and she chuckles.

"Maybe you should prove it later when we're not in Orihime's living room and out friends aren't in the room, as well as my brother." She suggests and Ichigo curses lightly and then slowly turns around and slides onto the sofa next to her with red cheeks. Rukia smiles teasingly despite her cheeks also being red.

"What just happened was the cutest but also most awkward thing I've ever witnessed." Tatsuki chokes and the two of them switch their gaze to Byakuya who just stares in shock at the two of them.

"Before was sweet but the idea of the things you were planning to prove to my little sister made my dislike you quite a bit more." Byakuya hisses and Ichigo gulps before smiling knowing he didn't care anymore because Rukia was finally _his _Rukia.


	18. Chapter 18 Epilogue

**Epilogue (Ten months later)**

Rukia sits on the roof looking down as members of Squad Nine train happily. She jumps as arms wrap around her from behind and a pair of legs slide either side of her. He kisses her neck gently and then laughs slightly as he rubs her big tummy.

"Only three days now right?" He asks and Rukia nods smiling.

"Any day now we could be parents." She agrees tipping her head back to look at Ichigo. He grins and kisses her forehead gently before they both grin at each other.

Ichigo had decided to stay as Squad Nine's Captain and live in the Soul Society with Rukia. Over the past ten months they have visited the world of the living four times. When they went they visited Ichigo's family and also visited Orihime and Uryuu. The last time they saw them was two months ago and they explained to everyone that they wouldn't be visiting as much anymore. Everyone understood but it was hard to say goodbye again.

Orihime and Uryuu got on with their lives when their friends went back to the Soul Society. Yoshino still went to stay with Yuzu sometimes and their daughter was growing more beautiful every day. Her hair now fell to her chin in wavy black locks and her smile is as bright as her mummy's. Her first word was Mummy followed by Daddy and then developing into Yuzu, Karin, Rukia and Ichigo as well as other basic words. The last time they left Orihime could barely deal with them leaving again but like herself Rukia was going to have a family and she needed to take care of them now and Orihime was strong enough to deal with that.

Yuzu started working in a restaurant as one of the chefs a few months ago and Karin was offered a job with a company in Tokyo which she was going to start next year. Toushiro visited her just like Rukia said a month after the incident and before he left she finally told him how much she loved him. She was shocked when he kissed her in front of Yuzu and her dad and promised her he'd visit soon and he did. He visited once a month now and stayed for a few days each time. He also plans to visit her in Tokyo.

Rangiku and Gin got engaged six months ago. He also promised her that after their wedding in a few days' time they could start a family of their own. Gin recovered fully rather quickly after the incident and took up his role of Captain again quickly. His Squad accepted him straight away and Rangiku told everyone what he did by betraying Aizen. The two of them tend to meet up every day and spend a few hours together as well as they have visited Orihime and Uryuu three times and Rangiku asked Orihime to be her maid of honour. She was going to ask Rukia but she knew she might go into labour and have to leave the wedding.

* * *

><p>Ichigo and Rukia became closer and Ichigo became more confident in his feelings for her. He wasn't scared the hollow would mess things up now because he knew that every side of him loved her and always would. He takes her hand and flash steps to the cherry blossom tree and she smiles confused as he kisses her hand gently and kneels down with a smile.<p>

"What are you doing you numpty?" She laughs and Ichigo reaches into his Captains coat with his other hand and pulls out a small box and puts it in the hand holding onto hers. She blinks and then he smiles at her happily.

"Marry me Rukia." He whispers.

Her face lights up as he opens the box to reveal a silver ring with a small diamond on the front and the words _every part of me loves you._ She blinks tears as she nods and he slides the ring onto her finger slowly. He stands up grinning and she looks up at him blushing deep red.

"I love you so much." He tells her leaning down and pressing his lips to her gently. She grips onto the shirt of his uniform and deepens the kiss with a smile on her face. He cups her face in his hands and then pulls away and grins down at her.

"I love you so much Ichigo Kurosaki." She laughs and looks down at the ring. He laughs too and smiles.

"I love you too. I would do anything for you." Ichigo smiles before they both laugh and then sigh.

"Now we have to tell Byakuya." They say at the same time but they both shrug knowing after hearing she'd pregnant Byakuya couldn't get much more shocked. All that matter was the two of them were together and everything finally made sense.

"He may kill me." Ichigo warns and Rukia laughs pulling him closer to her again with a teasing grin.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you Captain." She whispers and then presses her lips to his again.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone<strong>

**So that's the end of Captain Kurosaki...**

**I hope you all enjoyed it and thanks to everyone who reads this fanfic :)**

**I will be doing a follow on with the same genre but you'll have to wait and see for more details...**

**Thanks again for any reviews or even if you just read it :')**

**Holly**

**xx**

**P.s**

**Here's the link to the follow on...**

**.net/s/7477283/1/Shinigami_Prince_x_Quincy_Princess**


End file.
